Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS
by Ishtar205
Summary: Bourreau ou victime, la fin de la guerre parfois ne change rien. Qui sauvera le Sauveur quand il ne veut pas l'être ? Yaoi. Viol. HPDM non consenti puis HPSS consenti. Relation BDSM. FIC FINIE
1. Le Sauveur à sauver

**Coucou c'est moi !**

Je vous présente : _**Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS**_.

Je précise qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la première version **Le respect dû à un Black** pour lire celle-là.

Mais je vous préviens, au début, ça reste** très très malsain**. Je répète ce que j'ai dit dans la fic précédente : je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre une guerre sans être traumatisé, et je suis sûre qu'on ne peut survivre à une guerre sans dommage. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

**ATTENTION** cette histoire est MALSAINE, il y a une scène de **VIOL** dans ce chapitre et nous sommes dans une relation sado-maso. Donc, **ATTENTION**, lisez en connaissance de cause.

La maison refuse les insultes… mais accepte les menaces de mort… Après tout, je suis la déesse aux bazookas, comment refuser à mes lecteurs le plaisir de me menacer à leur tour :b

* * *

**Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Sauveur à sauver.**

— _J'exige le respect dû à un Black_.

Harry éprouva aussitôt une sensation extraordinaire. Il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis lui sortaient peu à peu de la tête, laissant place à une sorte d'euphorie indéfinissable. Dans un état de parfaite décontraction, il resta debout au milieu de la salle.

— C'est l'heure de l'expiation, Potter. Je suis sûr que tu étais impatient.

Déshabille-toi.

Tu sais, Potter, je suis trop bon de venir chaque jour te voir. Sans moi tu n'aurais jamais aucune visite. Personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Et c'est bien normal. Qui pourrais-tu intéresser, après tout ? Toi, un meurtrier.

A genoux.

Tu as à peine acceptable comme esclave. Et encore… Après tout ce temps passé à m'occuper de toi je dois encore tout te dire !

Draco le gifla violemment.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Ce n'est pas que tu le mérites, mais je t'autorise à me sucer. C'est encore ce que tu fais de mieux, te mettre à mes pieds et me donner du plaisir.

Plus fort. Plus vite. Je veux sentir le fond de ta gorge.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es bon à rien.

Draco immobilisa la tête de Harry et enfonça lui-même son sexe dans sa bouche sans ménagement. Harry grimaça mais ne fit rien pour se dégager, se contentant d'ouvrir plus grand la bouche. Draco se mit à le tirer par les cheveux vers lui en rythme avec ses hanches. Après quelques minutes d'un va et vient de plus en plus frénétique et brutal, il s'enfonça une dernière fois, ne laissant d'autre choix à Harry que d'avaler son plaisir, en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler.

— Tu ne vas pas t'étouffer en avalant du sperme comme une collégienne, quand même ! D'autant que tu ne demandes que ça. Tu as un aspirateur à bite à la place de la bouche, Potter. Tu es une telle salope. Je ne sais pas si je vais te suffire longtemps. Je songe sérieusement à… Mais on en reparlera en temps utile. Pour l'instant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Je sais que tu es encore insatisfait, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu veux que je te baise, hein ?

Réponds !

— Oui, Lord Black.

— Que veux-tu ? Dis-le !

— Je veux que vous me preniez, My Lord.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, My Lord.

— Tu veux que je te baise violemment, comme tu le mérites ?

— Oui, My Lord.

— Et tu aimes avoir mal.

— Oui, My Lord.

— Tourne-toi. A quatre pattes. Comme la pute que tu es. Dis-moi que tu veux que je t'encule, que j'entre en toi. Fort. Profond. Que tu veux que ma queue t'enfile, t'empale, t'écartèle. Que tu le veux. Que tu en as besoin. Supplie-moi.

— S'il vous plaît, My Lord, prenez-moi. Vite. Fort. Aussi fort que vous pouvez. Je veux sentir tout au fond de moi. Maintenant. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, My Lord, ayez pitié.

— C'est bien parce que tu le veux à ce point que j'accède à ta demande.

— Merci, My Lord.

Et Draco entra en Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier sous l'intrusion. Draco le força à se cambrer à l'extrême et sous la violence de ses coups de reins le sang se mit à couler.

— Tu es si étroit, Harry, si bon, si chaud. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, My Lord. Vous êtes si gros, si fort.

— Tu veux que je continue ?

— Oui, My Lord. S'il vous plaît. Encore. Plus fort.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Harry et faisaient trembler sa voix. Draco n'en accentua que plus ses mouvements et une expression de plaisir et de cruauté déforma ses traits lorsqu'il explosa au fond de Harry.

— Jouis.

Son ordre fut exécuté comme tous les autres et Harry se tendit, tandis qu'il le gratifiait encore de quelques coups rageurs.

— Tu as joui sans même te toucher. Tu es vraiment une chienne en chaleur.

Draco se retira et s'en alla, sans un regard pour Harry qui resta prostré dans son sang et le sperme de son maître.

Seul. Seul avec ses pensées. Qui le ramenait toujours au même point : _J'exige le respect dû à un Black_.

Cette phrase. Qui déclenchait le sortilège. Une forme très puissante d'Impérium, que seul un Black pouvait invoquer, et ce uniquement dans l'enceinte du Manoir. Une histoire de pouvoir ancestral et de rituel sanglant qui permettait de décupler la puissance du sorcier…

Et Malfoy était un Black par sa mère. Même si Sirius avait légué le 12 Square Grimmaud à Harry, tout descendant des Black pouvait y séjourner. C'était le droit du sang. Et Malfoy l'avait réclamé, ce droit.

Bien sûr il aurait pu se soustraire au sortilège. Aucun Imperium n'avait d'effet sur lui et d'ailleurs, il fallait déjà toute sa volonté pour ne pas résister à celui-là.

Mais c'était le seul moment où la voix dans sa tête se taisait enfin. Celle qui lui disait que tout était de sa faute. Sa faute si Ginny avait été enlevée et longuement torturée au point que quand on avait découvert son corps Molly en était devenue littéralement folle de douleur. Sa faute si Hermione avait préféré oublier qu'elle était une sorcière, ce qui avait conduit Ron à la schizophrénie. Sa faute si Remus avait dû combattre Greyback jusqu'à la mort. Sa faute. Toujours sa faute.

Malfoy avait raison, il n'était qu'un meurtrier. Dont personne ne se souciait. La meilleure preuve était que lorsque la _Gazette_ avait titré : « Le Sauveur ne souhaite plus participer à la vie politique sorcière et demande que l'on respecte la solitude à laquelle il aspire »… eh bien, rien. Sauf une lettre de Fudge qui transpirait le soulagement.

Un Sauveur est utile, bien utile avant la victoire. Mais une fois qu'il a sauvé le monde, il est plus embarrassant qu'autre chose. Les gens n'aiment pas être reconnaissants. Sauf à des morts.

Il avait de la chance que Malfoy ait accepté son haïssable compagnie.

Et il lui devait le respect.

Le respect dû à un Black.

Malfoy le punissait au nom de tous ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir.

Et il lui était reconnaissant d'utiliser le pouvoir de la maison pour le contraindre à accepter sa punition. Il était trop faible. Il n'aurait pas pu l'accepter de son plein gré.. Il ne méritait même pas toute l'attention que lui portait Malfoy. Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de lui, alors que Harry avait besoin de Malfoy, besoin de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider pour lui de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne pouvait nier ce besoin, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait mieux après… après avoir laissé Malfoy le punir comme il le méritait.

Il souffrait physiquement, mais il se sentait un tout petit peu soulagé… Ce soulagement disparaîtrait avec les cicatrices, mais pour le moment… Ceci dit, il fallait tout de même qu'il se lave et qu'il nettoie, Draco n'aimait pas qu'il abîme le tapis.

Harry se traîna vers la salle de bains.

Il n'essaya pas de se relever, mais tenta simplement d'appeler sa baguette. Son bras retomba mollement et Harry sombra avec délice dans le noir.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est hard, mais je vous avez prévenus.

Dites-vous qu'au moins cette fois ça finira bien.

Parce que je maintiens : dans la première version, Severus intervient à la fin, puisque c'est lui le dernier des Black, mais il ne fait que remplacer Draco, de la même façon sadique et perverse.

Ce n'est que dans cette version que mon Sevy d'amour sera un véritable sauveur.


	2. Le Sauveur sauvé

Coucou^^ Me revoilà.

Je sais que certains avaient désespéré de voir la suite de cette histoire, mais chose promise chose dûe... même si mon retard est tel que je ne sais pas si on peut encore parler de retard.

Enfin, la suite est là et je promets que les prochains chapitres ne se feront pas autant attendre.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé, c'est grâce à vous que je me remets à écrire.

Je répète ma mise en garde initiale : **ATTENTION** cette histoire est MALSAINE. Donc, **ATTENTION**, lisez en connaissance de cause.

A partir de ce chapitre, les choses s'arrangent si l'on peut dire, mais cette histoire raconte une relation BDSM je l'assume, assumez vous aussi de la lire sinon le bouton précédent n'attend que vous.

C'est également du yaoi, du HPSS plus précisément, si cela vous dégoüte, partez, personne ne vous regrettera.

La maison refuse les insultes… mais accepte les menaces de mort… Après tout, je suis la déesse aux bazookas, comment refuser à mes lecteurs le plaisir de me menacer à leur tour :b

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Sauveur sauvé.**

Severus Snape était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, savourant une soirée tranquille. Etre directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Certes, c'était loin d'être une sinécure, mais au moins, il n'avait pas de copies à corriger.

Son esprit dérivait paresseusement… aucun des problèmes qu'il avait réglés n'était véritablement urgent maintenant que la paix régnait…

Soudain, un POP retentit et Severus n'eut que le temps de retenir le sort qui lui montait aux lèvres en reconnaissant un elfe de maison qui aussitôt se mit à faire des courbettes et à baragouiner de façon inintelligible et bien trop rapide pour que Severus comprenne quelque chose à son charabia. Il reconnut cependant Harry Potter dans le déluge de paroles et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

− Tu es Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? L'elfe libre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte pour interrompre l'inutile logorhée elfique.

− Oui, Professeur Snape Monsieur. Dobby est si désolé de venir déranger le Professeur Snape Monsieur, mais Dobby ne savait pas à qui s'adresser maintenant que le grand Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur est mort…

− Tu as parlé d'Harry Potter ?

− Oui, Professeur Snape Monsieur. Après la mort du grand Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, Dobby a suivi Harry Potter Monsieur au Manoir Black. Dobby est un elfe libre et il a choisi de rester au service de Harry Potter Monsieur tant que Harry Potter Monsieur serait d'accord. Harry Potter Monsieur est celui qui a libéré Dobby et il est si gentil avec Dobby à qui il offre toujours des chaussettes à Noël et…

− Dobby !

− Oui, désolé Professeur Snape Monsieur. Dobby est venu parce que depuis que Draco Malfoy Monsieur est venu vivre avec Harry Potter Monsieur, Harry Potter Monsieur va de plus en plus mal et ce soir Dobby a trouvé Harry Potter Monsieur baignant dans son sang dans la salle de bains et Harry Potter Monsieur était évanoui et Dobby n'a pas pu le réveiller et alors Dobby a peur que Harry Potter Monsieur soit mort et il a pensé qu'il fallait aller chercher quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui… Et puis, Dobby a pensé au grand Professeur Snape Monsieur qui a été si gentil pendant la guerre avec Harry Potter Monsieur et…

Severus n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase alambiquée de l'elfe et avait aussitôt transplané au Manoir Black, directement dans la chambre de Harry. Il la connaissait et savait que les barrières de la maison le laisseraient entrer dans cette pièce où il avait si souvent parlé avec Harry pendant la guerre… après avoir réalisé que Harry n'était pas son père, qu'il était même tout le contraire du garnement insupportable qu'avait été James même adulte.

Il essaya de juguler le flot de panique qui l'envahit à la vue de la traînée de sang qui maculait le sol et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bains où il trouva Harry, dans une mare de sang et d'autre chose que l'esprit de Severus refusa d'analyser. Il comprit la terreur de Dobby mais vit aussi immédiatement qu'Harry n'était qu'évanoui : il voyait sa poitrine se soulever. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant son pouls battre à un rythme régulier. S'il était tranquilisé sur l'état immédiat de Harry, Severus ne l'était pas du tout sur celui de sa santé. Harry avait perdu beaucoup de sang et de poids aussi apparemment et Severus n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre qu'il avait aussi été violé.

Severus crispa les poings de rage. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment avait-il laissé cela se produire ! Il s'était pourtant promis de veiller sur Harry ! Non pas comme avant, contre son gré, simplement pour régler la dette de sorcier qu'il avait envers James, mais parce qu'il le voulait. Parce qu'il s'était attaché à ce gryffondor stupide qui faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui, qui lui avait fait confiance malgré tout et malgré la haine violente qu'il avait toujours montrée envers lui, qui l'avait défendu après la guerre, à qui il devait d'avoir pu conserver son poste de Directeur. Oui, Harry était devenu un véritable ami, une personne qu'il respectait, qu'il admirait et dont il savait la force mais aussi la fragilité. Il aurait dû voir qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Il n'aurait pas dû se contenter de l'avoir au téléphone de temps en temps, il aurait dû insister pour continuer à faire partie de sa vie !

Bon, il se fustigerait plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait sorti Harry de son évanouissement et de cette maison !

− Harry, HARRY !

− Severus ? Mais que… Non ! Repartez ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous voit ici… Je ne veux pas… et ne me regardez pas !

Harry se recroquevilla sur le sol carrelé, semblant vouloir disparaître. Severus avança lentement la main, comme face à un animal sauvage effrayé et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Le contact léger fit trembler le jeune homme mais comme Severus se mettait à caresser doucement sa peau, Harry se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant désespérément à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait… et Severus se prit à penser que c'était peut-être bien le cas. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille, puis continua, flattant la nuque contractée et descendit ensuite pour s'arrêter dans son dos, essayant de le calmer en faisant des cercles dans son dos, de façon régulière, apaisante, réconfortante. Il laissa Harry pleurer tout son saoul, murmurant doucement à son oreillle, moins des mots que des témoignages de tendresse, des preuves qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il serait là pour lui, toujours. Harry finit par se calmer et commençait presque à s'endormir quand Severus le força à relever la tête. Il fut bouleversé par la vue des yeux verts encore brouillés de larmes, mais il devait savoir qui avait fait souffrir à ce point le jeune homme, quel était le monstre qui avait osé faire ça à son ange. Il vit la peur dans les yeux de Harry. La peur, la honte, la culpabilité aussi. Il s'en voulait de le forcer à revivre son traumatisme, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

− Harry, qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix la plus douce possible.

Harry baissa la tête et se remit à trembler, serrant les lèvres à s'en faire saigner.

− Harry, reprit Severus, tu dois me le dire.

− P… pe… peux… peux pas…

La douleur et les larmes qui faisaient chanceler sa voix ébranlèrent Severus encore plus que tout le reste. Et il se rappela ce que l'elfe avait dit : Harry n'allait pas bien depuis que Draco était arrivé… Est-ce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait ? Non, impossible, Harry était un sorcier bien plus puissant que Draco Malfoy… N'est-ce pas ? Il devait absolument savoir !

− Harry ? Il y a un autre moyen… Harry, regarde-moi.

Harry releva la tête et lorsque ses yeux se vérouillèrent aux onyx de son aîné, il comprit ce que son ancien professeur voulait dire. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, mais il hocha très légèrement la tête, incapable de parler. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que Severus sache ce qui se passait entre lui et Draco mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Severus, pas lorsque le serpentard renonçait à glacer ses yeux et laissait voir à quel point il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il était si fatigué, il n'avait pas la force de s'arracher à l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami, pas la force de le repousser. Il était plus facile de le laisser faire. De toute façon, après, Severus partirait, et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Quand il saurait ce qu'était Harry, jamais plus il ne voudrait avoir affaire à lui. Harry sentit les larmes revenir et essaya de se contrôler pour garder les yeux ouverts et surtout soutenir le regard de Severus.

− _Legilimens_.

Severus s'était empressé de jeter le sort dès que Harry avait donné son accord timide, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'idée de violer ainsi l'esprit de Harry fit place à la rage quand il vit les derniers souvenirs de Harry. Il avait envie de vomir, mais il se força à fouiller plus loin, comprenant pourquoi il avait trouvé Harry si différent. Le jeune homme n'avait pas seulement subi des violences physiques, il avait aussi été détruit psychologiquement. Severus fut révulsé par l'attitude de Draco. Il avait cru le serpentard différent de son père, et il n'en revenait pas de s'être aussi lourdement trompé.

Il sortit de l'esprit de Harry et fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se ruer sur Draco Malfoy et le démembrer à mains nues.

Harry se recula, pris de peur face à la rage qui faisait flamber les yeux noirs, mais Severus le retint contre lui, avec douceur.

− Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. Rien n'est ta faute. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici.

Harry essaya de se dégager et Severus crut entendre : non, il va venir et si je ne suis pas là, il va m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, je ne veux pas…

Severus baillonna doucement Harry et l'obligea à le regarder.

− Harry, tu n'as pas à lui obéir.

− Mais…

− Pas de mais Harry, je t'emmène, de gré ou de force !

Harry sursauta car la voix de Severus s'était faite sévère, comme autrefois, et il se sentit comme autrefois, lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et que l'homme le disputait et par réflexe, il se tut et laissa l'homme les faire transplaner.

Lorsque Severus arriva à Sainte-Mangouste, il confia Harry à l'équipe qui s'était occupé de l'Ordre durant la guerre et, après avoir juré au jeune homme qu'il reviendrait très vite, il le quitta, bien décidé à faire en sorte que Harry n'ait plus jamais de raisons de craindre Draco Malfoy.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Après être sorti de l'hôpital, et malgré son envie de ne pas laisser Harry seul plus longtemps que nécessaire, plus jamais il ne le laisserait, jamais plus il s'en faisait la promesse... Severus décida de marcher jusqu'au Manoir Black plutôt que de transplaner. Il devait à tout prix se calmer un peu et se préparer à affronter le serpent qu'il avait si longtemps réchauffé dans son sein. Quand il pensait que c'est lui qui avait introduit Draco dans l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il s'était porté garant de lui, qu'il avait même sermonné Harry en lui demandant de faire plus d'efforts, d'essayer de voir que Draco n'était pas qu'un serpentard vicieux, un Lucius miniature ! Ah ça il avait eu raison, il était pire encore que son père. Lucius réservait sa cruauté à ceux qu'il considérait comme des ennemis ! Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Ah il était beau l'espion, le legilimens le plus puissant de sa génération ! Bon, se calmer, se calmer... pour mieux lui faire payer. Severus n'était pas la moitié d'un serpentard c'était le moment où jamais de le prouver. Et il fallait aussi protéger Harry des retombées de cette histoire. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faire tomber Draco, il fallait aussi éviter le scandale, Harry ne survivrait pas à l'annonce publique de son calvaire. Il détesterait être une victime, et de toute façon, dans l'état où il était il serait capable de prendre la défense de son bourreau. Non, il fallait un plan qui se passe de témoignages, de procès à sensations... Seulement il ne pouvait pas non plus faire disparaître Malfoy comme ça. Enfin si il pouvait mais ce serait un châtiment bien trop doux et Draco devait être enfermé sa vie durant, déchu de ses droits et de tous ses privilèges, de ses pouvoirs aussi... Oui, puni et condamné à vivre en cracmol... Severus tenait peut-être une idée... Après tout, le Premier Ministre moldu lui devait une faveur c'était le moment où jamais de la lui réclamer. Il lui fallait juste un certain artefact qu'il savait très bien où trouver...

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Cette fois-ci, pour entrer au 12 square Grimmaud, Severus sonna tout simplement à la porte. Et se félicita de savoir toujours aussi bien masquer ses émotions quand Draco lui ouvrit, tout sourire.

Severus se rendit immédiatement compte que si Malfoy junior ressemblait quasiment trait pour trait à son père, il n'était qu'un très piètre occlumens et un tout aussi piètre comédien : il hurlait ses pensées et Severus sut que ce serait bien plus facile que prévu... Et il comprit également que Harry était dans un état bien plus alarmant encore qu'il ne le pensait : Draco était certes un individu malsain au plus haut point, vicieux et cruel, un animal qu'il allait se faire un plaisir d'empêcher à tout jamais de nuire, mais il n'était qu'un dominateur au petit pied, sans la moindre subtilité. Un gamin qui cassait ses jouets. Et qui jubilait actuellement en imaginant que Severus, une des rares personnes encore en vie et saine d'esprit pour qui Potter avait véritablement du respect et de l'affection était venu pour le voir et qu'il pourrait lui dire de monter et le regarder découvrir Harry sali par lui, humilié par lui, à genoux, réduit à l'état d'esclave, de trou. Il prenait quasiment son pied à cet instant même en se visualisant obligeant Harry à le sucer goulûment devant les yeux ébahis de son seul mentor restant !

Severus décida de se passer des banalités d'usage, bouscula Draco pour entrer et refermant la porte d'un sortilège informulé, braqua sa baguette sur son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était si perdu dans ses fantasmagories malsaines qu'il ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il se retrouva ficelé à une chaise sous un sort de mutisme.

− Ne perdez pas votre temps à vous demander ce qui se passe, Draco, je sais tout. J'ai sorti Harry de vos griffes et je vais vous les arracher pour que vous ne fassiez plus jamais de mal. Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite, néfaste et nuisible et je vais faire acte de salubrité publique. Vous allez signer un parchemin léguant tous vos biens à des oeuvres de charité et une lettre qui précise que vous voulez vous retirer du monde pour une durée indéterminée même si je doute que ça intéresse un jour quelqu'un. Pas la peine de faire non de le tête, vous le ferez, je vous le garantis. Parce que, contrairement à Harry, vous n'avez pas la moindre volonté et que vous allez me montrer le respect dû à un Black. Oui, vous pouvez écarquiller les yeux autant que vous le voulez, cela ne changera rien à la réalité. Vous autres les familles de Sang-pur, vous effacez des arbres généaologiques les branches qui se mêlent aux moldus, mais ma mère était une Prince et, après tout, les sorciers ne sont-ils pas tous plus ou moins apparentés ? Je ne sais plus exactement à quel degré nous sommes cousins et je vous avoue que ce n'est pas une parenté dont je tiens à m'enorgueillir mais pour une fois, cela va me servir.

J'exige le respect dû à un Black !

Bien, nous disions donc deux signatures. Bien. Quel garçon obéissant.

J'espère que tu sais aussi te servir d'un stylo parce que je veux aussi que tu signes des aveux. Figures-toi que, ces dix dernières années, il y a eu un certain nombre de meutres inexpliqués chez les moldus. Qui ont bien ennuyés le Premier Ministre d'ailleurs. Tu comprendras donc aisément sa joie quand je lui ai appris que j'avais retrouvé le monstre responsable de ces atrocités. Bien sûr, il a admis qu'un procès public et retentissant ne servirait à rien... Raviver la peine... Sans compter les tracasseries administratives... Vu que tu n'existes pas à proprement parler dans son monde. Heureusement que les moldus étant des gens pleins de ressources, il existe des procédures exceptionnelles. Puisque tu as fait des aveux circonstanciés, un tribunal tout ce qu'il y a de restreint va tout simplement te condamner et tu vas disparaître au fin fond d'une prison banale, un numéro, un tueur fou parmi tant d'autres.

Mais pour cela il nous faut encore faire une toute petite chose, un détail : tu vas verser toute ta magie dans ce globe de tesulah.

Severus sentit avec un plaisir indicible l'esprit de Draco crier de désespoir et tenter de se rebeller face à cet acte qui ferait de lui un cracmol, de façon définitive, à moins de briser le globe, ce que Severus ne permettrait pas... La Salle sur Demande de Poudlard n'était-elle pas le lieu idéal pour perdre un objet ? Mais Draco n'était pas de taille et sa magie s'échappa de lui, flot argenté bientôt tari...

− Tu n'étais même pas un sorcier puissant... Lucius aurait honte de toi.

Ceci dit, je ne désire pas sous-estimer ta nuisibilité et comme j'ai promis au Premier Ministre que tu serais un détenu irréprochable, je vais effacer ta mémoire. Oh, pas complètement et pas avec un _Oubliettes_, ce sortilège est par trop grossier : quand on sait ce qu'on cherche, il est facile à repérer et n'est pas très fiable à long terme. Non, je vais enfermer tout ce qui fait de toi Draco Malfoy au fin fond de ton esprit. Tu sauras toujours qui tu es mais tu ne pourras le dire à personne, ni faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser penser que tu es autre chose qu' un tueur en série repentant et avide d'expier.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux... Voilà c'est fait.

Regarde-toi. Je pourrais te faire subir tout ce que tu as inflgé à Harry et plus encore, mais tu es trop méprisable pour que je me salisse les mains. Et puis, fais-moi confiance, en prison ta gueule d'ange t'attirera tout l'amour que tu mérites. Je suis sûr que tes camarades de captivité seront ravis d'aider à ta rédemption, peut-être même qu'on leur expliquera comment faire s'ils ne trouvent pas tous seuls, les moldus sont d'un rancunier parfois... Maintenant tu permets, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Pendant ce temps, je vais te faire un petit tour de magie veux-tu ? Et tu vas ressentir toute la douleur que tu as infligé au cours de ta vie, de celle du chaton que tu ne nourrissais pas à celle des innocents que tu as tués pendant la guerre. Tu vas voir, c'est très instructif.

Laissant Draco hurler, allongé sur le tapis, Severus rappela comme il en avait convenu plus tôt le Premier Ministre moldu qui lui envoya une voiture de police.

A peine eut-elle tourné le coin de la rue que Severus transplana à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il ne se leurrait pas, le plus dur restait à faire. Il avait sauvé Harry de Draco, il devait maintenant le sauver de lui-même.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Une petite review pour me le dire ?

Allez GO ! lol


	3. Le Sauveur n'est pas encore sauvé

Coucou^^

Voilà la suite de cette fic.

Toujours yaoi, toujours BDSM, et je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Si une des trois affirmations ci-dessus vous étonne, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, au revoir !

Pour les autres, bonne lecture ;b

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Sauveur n'est pas encore sauvé.

Severus inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Il savait que Harry y avait été bien soigné, physiquement du moins, l'équipe à laquelle il l'avait confié avait vu bien pire pendant la guerre. Severus les connaissait tous, ils étaient peu nombreux et il avait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec chacun d'eux en sa qualité de maître des potions mais il ne pouvait d'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci toutes leurs compétences réunies ne suffiraient pas. Le peu qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit d'Harry et ce qu'il avait vu de Draco... On ne sort jamais d'une guerre indemne, il en était on ne peut plus conscient mais Harry était si doué pour survivre qu'il avait espéré un miracle, une exception, en échange de tout ce que le garçon avait déjà traversé... Mais apparemment, rien ne lui serait épargné.

Comme le lui confirma le chef de la section spéciale.

− Je ne sais comment vous dire cela, professeur Snape... Je pense que les faits parleront d'eux-mêmes. Nous avons soigné Harry, ses plaies, ses cicatrices, nous lui avons donné des potions de soins, de régénération sanguine etc... Il s'est laissé faire, comme un enfant, et à la seconde où nous avons eu fini, il s'est recroquevillé sur son lit en position fœtale et a refusé tout contact visuel ou physique. La seule chose qu'il répète régulièrement est votre nom. Pour être clair, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le garder plus longtemps. Au contraire, être ici réveille visiblement ses pires souvenirs car lorsqu'il s'est brièvement endormi il a été secoué de violents cauchemars. Notre psychomage voit clairement qu'il souffre du traumatisme du survivant, du complexe du héros, du syndrome de Stockholm aussi mais il refuse de lui parler. Je sais que rien ne vous y oblige, mais je crois que le mieux serait que vous le preniez en charge. Le ramener chez lui ou pas, mais en tout cas ne le quittez pas. Je parle au sens propre : il a essayé de se mutiler pendant les deux heures qu'il a passées ici... Il souffre terriblement et cherche à extérioriser cette souffrance. Paradoxalement, ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps lui a évité de finir comme son ami Weasley mais s'il est livré à lui-même, il se tuera. Je suis désolé d'être aussi brutal mais se voiler la face serait le pire que nous puissions faire. S'il ressent le besoin un jour de se confier, nous serons évidemment plus que ravi de l'aider mais en attendant je crois que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le seul qu'il laissera l'aider...

− Je vous remercie, docteur. Rassurez-vous, je me doutais déjà de tout cela et je comptais vous demander si je pouvais l'emmener. Puisque vous êtes d'accord, épargnons-nous les formalités si vous le voulez bien. Je vais aller lui parler et décider avec lui de ce qu'il veut faire. Ensuite nous partirons. Merci encore pour tout.

− Je vous en prie. J'aurais aimé faire plus... Severus... ne le laissez pas mourir...

− Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, dussè-je aller le chercher moi-même en enfer.

− Voilà sa chambre. Je vous laisse.

Severus serra machinalement la main du médecin, déjà concentré sur ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette chambre...

− Bonjour Harry, je suis revenu te chercher.

La maigre silhouette − si maigre que Severus avait l'impression de revoir Harry à son arrivée à Poudlard, une comparaison pas si fausse en fait, les mauvais traitements de sa famille moldue n'étaient pas les mêmes mais leurs conséquences... − tressaillit sur le lit. Severus s'approcha, s'assit à côté de cet être si effrayé... Mais comment le Sauveur du monde magique avait-il pu devenir, redevenir cet enfant terrifié dans l'indifférence générale ? Severus entoura Harry de ses bras et le brun se tourna de lui-même, enfouissant son visage dans les plis noirs, s'accrochant si fort qu'il en crevait presque le lourd tissu comme pour le supplier de ne plus partir, de rester avec lui. Cette prière muette bouleversa Severus plus encore que le reste et il se demanda s'il avait le droit de lui faire encore plus de mal... tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

− Harry, je dois te dire. Draco n'est plus au Manoir. Il ne te nuira plus. j'ai fait le nécessaire.

− NON !

Le cri déchira les tympans et le cœur de Severus. Même s'il avait prévu une telle réaction, voir Harry le repousser violemment et se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, ses bras entourant ses genoux, se balançant comme pour bercer sa douleur, lui fut insupportable et il se félicita d'avoir mis Malfoy hors de portée de quiconque, même de lui, sinon il aurait été tenté de retourner achever le travail et cette fois-ci définitivement...

Il ne s'approcha pas de Harry, mais ferma les yeux et entra dans son esprit. Il détestait faire cela, ce viol mental qu'il avait tant pratiqué pour Voldemort, mais Harry ne l'écouterait pas autrement et s'il le laissait lui échapper maintenant il n'aurait sans doute jamais une autre chance.

Les pensées de Harry commencèrent, comme toujours avec cette forme d'intrusion, par le submerger.

Il l'entendait penser à quel point il avait besoin de Draco. Où allait-il aller maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Rien qu'à l'idée de rester à Sainte-Mangouste il avait envie de hurler. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Il en avait assez des regards apitoyés, inquiets, étonnés, révulsés, scrutateurs, ahuris, consternés, troublés, des regards toujours indiscrets, invasifs, insupportables.

D'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas de réponse. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le psychomage lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas responsable du comportement de Draco, qu'il avait subi l'équivalent d'un lavage de cerveau, qu'il avait été forcé, qu'il était normal qu'il soit perdu, que rien n'était de sa faute, que c'était la guerre, le traumatisme du survivant, le complexe du héros, le syndrome de Stockholm.

Mais lui savait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Parce qu'il se rappelait. C'était sans doute le pire. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois où Draco lui avait parlé de la soirée où tout allait basculer. Au début, il n'avait pas fait attention, il avait pensé que c'était juste une insulte de plus, une autre façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une pute, ce qu'il adorait lui répéter, encore et encore, de différentes façons. Et puis, il avait compris qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Le donner à d'autres. Et il avait béni l'_Imperium_… Seulement, il n'avait pas pu nier le frisson qui l'avait parcouru à cette idée. Surtout qu'il était revenu la fois d'après. Et celle d'après. Car Draco avait longuement parlé de cette soirée qu'il n'avait pas encore mise en œuvre... Peut-être que finalement il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais il lui en parlait, et ça en devenait presque réel. Il lui avait expliqué au début qu'il avait prévu de recruter des amateurs de SM dans un club qu'il connaissait. Mais ensuite, Draco avait déclaré que c'était encore trop bon pour la petite pute qu'il était et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être traité avec des égards, que de toute façon ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il voulait juste être enculé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il avait trouvé des brutes, montés comme des taureaux, qui allaient l'écarteler, le prendre à la chaîne, comme il le méritait, comme il en avait besoin, comme il en avait envie.

Et il n'avait pu le nier.

Mais comment aurait-il pu le dire ?

Lui, le héros du monde sorcier, le golden boy.

Il avait tellement voulu fuir ce personnage qu'on l'obligeait à jouer, redevenir Harry.

Avec Draco il avait été Harry.

Il n'était pas aimé, il le savait, il ne se leurrait pas, mais il était… il était tout simplement. Draco ne lui demandait rien, jamais, même pas sa volonté puisqu'il la lui prenait grâce au pouvoir de la maison. Il subissait. Il expiait. Il ressentait. Il souffrait. Il se sentait un peu moins coupable. Il trouvait un peu plus supportable d'être vivant.

Il ne pourrait plus être Harry maintenant. A moins que…

Draco était un Black mais il y en avait d'autres, il se rappelait sur le mur l'arbre généalogique, il y avait tant de branches. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un pour...

− Je suis un Black.

Les pensées de Harry s'éparpillèrent au son de cette voix mentale aisément reconnaissable. Et Harry retrouva ses réflexes d'Occlumens.

− Sortez de mon esprit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, pas le droit d'entrer ainsi dans ma tête ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Ce cri mental aurait suffi face à n'importe qui d'autre et Severus sentit une légère migraine s'installer. Mais c'était lui qui avait tout appris à Harry et il était à la fois très en colère et très déterminé. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas traîner. Il aurait tout le temps de s'excuser après.

− J'exige le respect dû à un Black !

Le silence se fit. L'esprit de Harry devint une plaine obscure et déserte. Puis, une silhouette se forma. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille, nu, semblant hésiter à se mettre à genoux.

Severus décida de lui aussi passer par l'image et matérialisa l'image de lui qu'il captait régulièrement dans l'esprit terrifié des premières années à Poudlard : un géant tout en noir, aux yeux flamboyants, à la mine sévère et à l'autorité indéniable.

L'avatar d'Harry se mit à genoux, la tête baissée.

Celui de Severus s'approcha posa sa main sur sa nuque.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, se leva et alla se placer dos à la porte.

− Viens.

Et Harry s'approcha, pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

− Lève-toi, nous rentrons à la maison. Nous parlerons là-bas.

Harry se leva, embrassa sa main avant de la prendre pour le laisser l'emmener "à la maison", où que ce puisse être.

* * *

Alors ?

Ce chapitre ? On quitte peu à peu le angst et on se dirige vers la partie au citron...

Vous voulez la suite ? Une seule solution, la review^^


	4. Le Sauveur enfin sauvé ?

Coucou c'est moi ^_^

Voilà la suite. Comme promis, je poste dans des délais raisonnables, non ? (chibi eyes)

Toujours yaoi, toujours BDSM, et je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Si une des trois affirmations ci-dessus vous étonne, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, au revoir !

Pour les autres, bonne lecture ;b

C'est l'heure du premier lemon… Seaux et serpillères sont dans le placard en face de vous^^

**Chapitre 4 : Le Sauveur enfin sauvé ?**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux après leur transplanage, il ne put retenir un soupir en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas au Manoir Black.

- Est-ce que je dois déjà te punir pour ton manque de confiance et de respect envers moi ?

Harry tressaillit délicieusement à la menace mais encore plus au ton de cette voix qui se glissait dans son oreille, un savant mélange de déception et de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu définir autrement que comme "la voix une heure de retenue Potter", ce qui ne voulait rien dire et pourtant il se l'était avoué depuis longtemps c'était ce ton de voix qui était plus que tout autre chose, plus que ses mains de pianiste, plus que ses yeux noirs, plus que ses robes tourbillonnantes, ce qui pour lui définissait Severus Snape.

- Eh bien ?

- Non...

- Apelle-moi Maître si cela te convient.

- Non Maître, pardon Maître.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois et parce que nous n'avons pas encore mis au point les règles. Je sais que tu adores enfreindre les règles, mais seulement celles que tu connais.

Harry leva enfin les yeux sur son aîné et fit un micro-sourire en réponse au pétillement qu'il discernait dans les yeux noirs.

Et il se détendit. Il pouvait faire confiance à son ancien professeur, son protecteur, son ami. Celui-ci le connaissait, au point de comprendre son hésitation lorsqu'il n'avait pas su comment il devait le nommer mais aussi de plaisanter avec lui de leurs souvenirs communs, de faire preuve d'autorité quand il en avait besoin mais aussi d'autodérision... Harry commença à croire que Severus allait vraiment tenir sa promesse.

Severus se détendit imperceptiblement en voyant la tension quitter le corps de Harry. Il avait réussi. Au moins cette partie-là. Or le début était déterminant, surtout pour le genre de plan qu'il avait en tête. Et que Harry accepte de ne pas retourner immédiatement au 12, square Grimmaud était une avancée majeure... De toute façon, ensuite, il n'en serait plus jamais question, mais il avait maintenant la preuve que Harry avait accepté l'idée qu'il pourrait s'en remettre à lui.

Cela n'en rendrait pas la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir plus facile, mais elle devenait au moins possible et c'était déjà un grand pas.

- Nous sommes dans mes appartements de Poudlard, ceux que doit occuper le directeur. Ce ne sont pas ceux de Dumbledore, Poudlard en crée des nouveaux à chaque passation de pouvoir et conserve les anciens en l'état... Parfois je me dis que le château est un grand nostalgique...

- Euh...

- Tu peux parler librement pour le moment, je te l'ai dit, nous devons parler de la "relation" que nous allons avoir, mais cela peut attendre après le dîner.

Severus guida Harry vers la salle à manger - privilège directorial dont il n'était pas mécontent même si en temps ordinaire il se faisait un devoir de manger dans la Salle Commune - et invoqua une table pour deux amplement garnie -il était plus que temps que Harry mange à sa faim.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés et servis, il indiqua à Harry qu'il était prêt à reprendre leur conversation.

- Je me disais juste que c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne vous imagine pas vivre dans des appartements décorés selon le goût de Dumbledore, surtout si son choix de robes était au diapason de sa conception de la décoration d'intérieur !

- Il l'était et c'est tout ce que je dirais jamais : rien que de l'évoquer ma vision se trouble et la migraine me gagne.

Ils échangèrent un regard rieur avant qu'Harry n'enchaîne :

- Mais tout changer m'aurait paru, je ne sais pas, déplacé. Comme si on l'effaçait. Je trouve que c'est réconfortant de songer qu'au moins Poudlard se souvient fidèlement de tout ce qu'il était, le meilleur comme le pire.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. J'avoue avoir été soulagé en découvrant cette tradition. Et cela m'a permis aussi de mettre dans ses appartements un certain nombre de choses qui encombraient le bureau directorial. Mais il m'a fallu longtemps pour y penser comme à "mon bureau" et je crois que tant que je vivrai cela restera avant tout pour moi le bureau d'Albus.

- Une question que je me suis toujours posée...

- Oui ?

- La gargouille accepte-t-elle des mots de passe normaux ?

- Ne m'en parle pas. Albus l'avait si mal habituée que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à la convaincre que mot de passe ne rimait pas avec sucreries !

- Il me manque tellement.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est un des inconvénients du fait d'être sorcier.

- C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi.

- Eh bien, les moldus dépassent rarement les cent ans et lorsqu'une personne est à la fin de sa vie, on le voit, on le sait, on peut se préparer. Alors que les sorciers... Eh bien ils ne font pas leur âge et ils vivent si longtemps qu'on peut presque penser qu'ils sont là pour toujours... Leur mort en paraît plus absurde, plus abrupte. J'en ai voulu à Dumbledore de ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était mourant. Je me serais habitué à l'idée...

- Ne crois pas ça, Harry. On a beau s'y attendre, ça ne change rien à la douleur. Crois-moi, je parle d'expérience. Ceci dit, je suis d'accord avec toi, la longévité sorcière peut être une malédiction : on s'habitue à être vivant et la mort, en perdant de sa rapidité, perd aussi de son évidence...

- Vous croyez que c'est ce qui a poussé Voldemort à rechercher la vie éternelle ?

- Oui, je le crois. D'autant qu'il n'était pas le premier. Même si tous n'étaient pas des monstres pour autant. Tu te rappelles de Nicolas Flamel ?

- Oui, Dumbledore m'avait dit, c'est loin mais je m'en souviens, à l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment compris... Il m'a dit qu'il avait détruit la pierre philosophale parce qu'il avait vécu trop longtemps et que finalement il voulait voir la fin du voyage...

- Oui. Une vie trop longue peut devenir un fardeau. Au-delà même des morts de nos proches, il y a un proverbe qui dit qu'on est le fils de son époque plus que le fils de son père et je le trouve très vrai. Cela explique l'isolement des vampires d'ailleurs. Et leur attachement aux choses surannées : ils essayent de garder vivant le siècle où ils sont morts pour se sentir moins seuls.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être immortel pour se sentir seul.

- Ni d'avoir vécu longtemps pour que la vie paraisse un fardeau.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry sentit l'atmosphère changer, mais il n'avait pas peur, il avait confiance. Severus ne l'avait pas jugé, ni repris, ni rappelé combien il avait de la chance ou nié qu'il soit seul, il avait au contraire appuyé sa réflexion, prouvant encore une fois qu'il le comprenait. Il pouvait presque croire que tout irait bien.

Il laissa son aîné l'emmener au salon et le faire asseoir en face de lui.

Severus fut satisfait de la docilité de Harry. Il aurait préféré que la conversation reste anodine un peu plus longtemps mais après tout ils avaient fini de dîner et que Harry arrive à formuler un peu de sa souffrance ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas chercher à changer de sujet en comprenant où les emmenait leur discussion. Cela allait permettre d'embrayer naturellement sur ce qui s'annonçait comme un moment très intime... Autant que la transition soit la plus naturelle possible.

- Harry, commença-t-il, nous allons devoir parler de choses que tu pourras trouver embarrassantes. Si tu te sens par trop mal à l'aise, je voudrais que tu me le dises et pour cela, continua-t-il en voyant Harry gigoter d'appréhension, comme les mots sont délicats à trouver quand on est dans ce genre de situation, je propose que tu ne dises qu'un seul mot. Celui que tu veux mais que tu n'emploies pas souvent, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté possible.

Il sentit Harry se détendre et réfléchir. Le but était atteint. Il était si désireux de trouver un mot qui ne soit pas complètement stupide mais pas trop dangereux non plus ni trop révélateur... qu'il oubliait sa gêne.

- Phénix ?

- Très bien. Phénix. Si tu dis ce mot, je m'arrêterai et te laisserai le temps de te reprendre. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que cette conversation doit avoir lieu et être menée à son terme. Je ne suis pas Draco.

Harry tressaillit en entendant ce nom, que Severus avait prononcé en toute connaissance de cause mais acquiesça :

- Oui, je comprends.

- Bien. Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas contenté de hocher la tête parce que tu vas devoir répondre, de façon intelligible chaque fois que je te poserai une question. Je suis conscient que je te demande quelque chose de difficile, mais c'est aussi pour ça que nous ne sommes pas au Manoir Black et que je refuse que nous y retournions.

- Mais...

- Vas-y, exprime-toi sans crainte. Tout est là. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. Je ne suis pas Draco.

- Mais quand nous étions dans mon esprit, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez un Black et vous avez dit... la phrase...

- C'était pour que tu m'écoutes. Je ne t'ai pas menti, les Prince, la famille de ma mère comme tu le sais, et les Black sont apparentés. Mais je refuse d'user sur toi de cette forme d'Imperium. Nous allons d'ailleurs en parler. Parce que je sais fort bien que tu résistes à l'Imperium et même si celui-ci doit être particulièrement fort, je suis sûr que si tu avais voulu, tu l'aurais rejeté. Ai-je tort ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres presque au sang.

- Harry, ai-je tort ?

- Non.

- Je comprends que cela ait été plus facile pour toi, mais je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous. Je sais ce que pensent les psychomages de ton état. Qu'ils aient tort ou raison n'est pas le propos, en tout cas pas pour l'instant et ce ne le sera peut-être jamais, nous verrons... Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu ressens et ce dont tu as besoin pour te sentir mieux. Alors dis-moi, Harry, que ressens-tu ?

- Est-ce que... Ne me regardez pas s'il vous plaît... Je...

- Viens là, murmura Severus en tendant les bras.

Harry leva les yeux, et Severus vit l'incrédulité dans les yeux verts puis quelque chose entre la joie et le désespoir et Harry se précipita dans ses bras. Il était si léger que Severus put sans mal l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux et demanda d'une voix douce :

- Harry, dis-moi...

Et Harry parla, le visage pressé contre son torse de sorte que Severus devait tendre l'oreille, Harry raconta comme il se sentait coupable des morts autour de lui, s'accusa de tous les maux, sans jamais prononcer le nom de Voldemort, comme si la guerre avait été de son fait à lui tout seul, comme s'il avait tué de ses mains tous ses gens. Il lui dit la douleur omniprésente, avivée par le fait d'être traité en héros pour avoir tué, l'impression de sang sur ses mains, apaisée, mais si peu par son sang à lui lorsqu'il coulait... Il raconta son soulagement quand Draco le maltraitait, son sentiment d'expier un peu, de souffrir enfin comme avait souffert tous ceux qui l'avaient approché, lui qui portait malheur, qui survivait toujours mais au prix de la mort de tous les autres... Il dit même son espoir qu'un jour Draco le tue et le délivre enfin.

Quand ce flot de paroles entrecoupé de larmes s'arrêta, Severus s'aperçut qu'il pleurait aussi. Ils se ressemblaient tant. A ceci près que Severus était réellement un assassin alors que Potter était vraiment un héros. Mais il ne savait pas si celui-ci le comprendrait un jour.

Ce jour-là il le quitterait et le haïrait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire maintenant mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire et il le ferait, quelque soit le prix à payer plus tard. Pour aider Harry, il paierait volontiers. Il offrait sa souffrance à venir contre celle de Harry maintenant. Quand il le haïrait, c'est qu'il serait guéri et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Même si Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter égoïstement que cela n'arrive pas trop vite... Il était un serpentard après tout... Et il n'avait que trop peur d'être exaucé : guérir Harry allait être un travail de longue haleine... Tout chemin commençait par un premier pas. Il allait le faire à présent et advienne que pourra... S'il y perdait son cœur et son âme, qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour Harry.

Il attendit encore un peu que la crise de larmes de Harry se calme, sécha discrètement ses propres pleurs et releva le menton du garçon pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je suis heureux que tu m'ais parlé, Harry et je te jure que je vais t'aider. Puisque tu as besoin d'être puni, tu le seras par moi, autant de fois et de la façon que tu voudras.

Harry essaya de fuir les yeux noirs mais Severus l'en empêcha :

- Harry, tu ne dois pas fuir, tu dois comprendre ce que tu m'offres et ce que j'accepte.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Accepter... Harry déglutit. Accepter de me punir.

- Je pourrais te répondre que je suis un serpentard sadique mais j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de mensonges entre nous. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas être le dominant dans une relation mais... Severus s'arrêta pour prendre son ton le plus sérieux. Je le fais pour toi Harry.

- Je ne le mérite pas.

- De ça, en tant que Maître je suis le seul juge.

Severus crut que Harry allait continuer ses questions, après tout, il pouvait légitimement se demander si Severus voulait se venger de façon perverse de James à travers son fils, s'il prenait plaisir à voir supplier son élève le plus rebelle... Mais Harry se tut et Severus comprit que ce n'était pas un manque de curiosité mais un mélange d'indifférence et de peur que ses pires craintes soient confirmées. Alors, il décida de se livrer. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, mais après tout il en demandait tant à Harry... Et il ne voulait pas que, même un instant, Harry le prenne pour un Malfoy bis.

- Je t'aime Harry. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que j'ai l'âge d'être ton père, que je suis et resterai toujours un ex-Mangemort, que je suis laid, que je suis un serpentard asocial, qu'être ton ami me suffisait, que je ne voulais pas t'emmener dans ma noirceur, que je voulais ton bonheur et que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne passait pas par moi.

Severus s'était forcé à ne pas quitter Harry des yeux tandis que pour la première fois depuis longtemps si ce n'est depuis jamais il mettait son cœur à nu... Lui non plus n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Il vit passer une palette d'émotions dans les yeux émeraude - et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu Harry baisser ainsi sa garde - mais ni mépris ni dégoût, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que surprise et gêne.

- Pourquoi es-tu gêné, Harry ?

- Parce que... parce que je n'avais jamais imaginé, deviné...

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur Occlumens du monde pour rien, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Severus.

- Mais moi...

- Je sais. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais espéré que tu m'aimes et ton respect et ta confiance me suffisent.

Harry voulut parler, mais Severus lui mit un doigt devant la bouche pour l'en empêcher et continua :

- Maintenant que tu sais cela, acceptes-tu d'être mon esclave ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien.

Severus emprisonna le visage de Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa durement, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche, coupant volontairement légèrement les lèvres avec ses dents et imposant son rythme.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Harry était dur et haletant et léchait le sang de ses lèvres avec un sourire.

- Continuons. Les règles seront simples : lorsque tu voudras que nous soyons Harry Potter et Severus Snape, tu resteras habillé. Dans ces cas-là, nous serons égaux et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, sortir, voir du monde...

- PHENIX, le coupa brutalement Harry qui, après ce cri, se recroquevilla en répétant en boucle le mot phénix.

- Calme-toi, Harry, une fois suffit. Harry !

Severus dut lutter pour croiser le regard de Harry et n'y arriva qu'en le serrant contre lui à lui faire mal pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Harry, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. J'ai entendu le mot de code. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu l'as dit. Alors prends ton temps pour te calmer, respire et explique-moi.

- Je... Harry inspira profondément. Je ne veux pas sortir.

- Eh bien tu ne sortiras pas. J'ai dit que ce serait ton choix.

Severus soupira intérieurement, en se disant qu'il était parfois vraiment un imbécile. Bien sûr que Harry ne voulait pas affronter le monde. Mais il avait tellement pensé à comment présenter les règles, à anticiper les problèmes qu'il y aurait vu l'empressement d'Harry à souffrir qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était aussi en pleine dépression et donc agoraphobe pour un moment qui pouvait durer... Sans compter que les amis qui lui restaient, en plus de se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, étaient sans doute également traumatisés, à leur manière...

- Harry, reprit-il après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées et laissé à Harry le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, je suis désolé. Je me suis mal exprimé. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour autant.

- Oui, Maître, désolé.

- Harry, c'est Severus qui parle là. Il est important que tu puisses faire la différence et moi aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut un code. Il y aura des moments où tu voudras me parler simplement, discuter comme nous l'avons fait au dîner. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Donc, le code sera simple : habillé, tu seras Harry Potter; nu, tu seras Harry mon esclave. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui.

- Et si moi je veux être ton Maître alors que tu es habillé, je te demanderai de te mettre nu. Alors, tu auras le choix entre m'obéir ou pas. Et je resterai Severus.

- J'ai le droit de dire non ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit Harry, nous faisons cela parce que tu en as besoin. Donc, il n'est pas question que je t'impose ce dont tu ne veux pas. Quand tu seras mon esclave, je te dominerai, je te punirai, mais tu pourras toujours dire stop, c'est d'ailleurs le second point sur lequel il nous faut nous mettre d'accord. Ce que faisait Draco était juste de l'abus, du viol pur et simple de ton corps et de ton esprit. Tu es ici avec moi parce que tu le veux et tu peux t'en aller à tout moment. C'est ce qui donne son sens à la relation que nous allons avoir. Que tu le veuilles.

- C'est...

- Oui ?

- C'est plus dur.

- Je sais. Parce que tu dois admettre tes désirs et tes besoins. Te les avouer et me les faire partager. Mais tu verras que ce sera aussi plus efficace. Tu n'étais pas soulagé longtemps au Manoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, juste le temps des... quand Draco...

- Tu verras qu'après une de mes punitions tu seras vraiment apaisé.

- Je vous crois.

- C'est bien. Car nous allons devoir nous faire confiance. Toi pour me laisser décider de la façon dont je vais user de toi ; moi pour que tu me dises lorsque ça ne va pas. C'est pourquoi nous allons convenir d'un mot de code pour le moment où je serai le Maître. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, si tu ne veux pas aller aussi loin que je te le demande, tu dois pouvoir me le dire. Je m'assurerai de pouvoir toujours t'entendre même si tu es bâillonné par exemple. Ce mot doit être comme le phénix de cette conversation. Ni non ni stop car tu pourrais le dire sans le penser vraiment.

- Puis-je garder phénix ?

- Si tu veux. Bien. Maintenant je vais t'énoncer les règles que tu auras à suivre en tant qu'esclave. Première règle : tu seras toujours nu sauf contre-ordre exceptionnel de ma part. Mais en tout cas, tu m'accueilleras chaque fois que je rentrerai dans mes appartements nu, à genoux, les mains dans le dos. Et tu me salueras d'un "Bienvenue chez vous, Maître". Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien. Tu sauras toujours quand je serai en chemin grâce à ceci, poursuivit Severus en faisant apparaître un serpent argenté. C'est un collier que tu porteras toujours et qui vibreras quand je serai à 5 minutes d'arriver. Tu décideras alors de te mettre à ta place ou de rester habillé.

- Oui, Maître.

- Je vais te l'attacher maintenant. Voilà. Sache qu'il est enchanté et qu'il peut aussi te transmettre des messages de ma part. Passons à la règle suivante : l'esclave ne parle que si le Maître l'y autorise, sauf pour le mot de code.

- Oui, Maître.

- En étant nu, tu me donnes le pouvoir d'user de toi selon mon bon plaisir. Mais je veux aussi que quand tu sens le besoin d'être puni, de façon plus pressante que d'habitude, tu me le fasses savoir. Dans ma chambre, il y a une commode. Le premier tiroir t'y est réservé pour ranger tes affaires. De la même façon, j'ai fait de la place dans mon armoire. A moins que tu ne veuilles ta propre chambre ?

- Non, Maître.

- Bien. Donc dans ce tiroir de la commode, il y a un fouet. Il est marqué à mon chiffre. C'est lui que tu m'apporteras quand tu auras besoin d'être puni. Je ne m'en servirai pas forcément, mais je comprendrai le message. Et j'agirai en conséquence. As-tu compris ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien. Il se fait tard. Allons dormir et demain nous commencerons. Demain est le dernier jour avant les vacances de Pâques. Je dois me lever tôt et je ne pense pas que nous nous verrons de la journée. Cela te donnera le temps de ranger tes affaires - nous enverrons ton elfe, Dobby, les chercher au Manoir, je ne veux pas que tu y retournes -, de réfléchir, je te redirai tout cela avant de partir demain matin et ensuite, nous aurons deux semaines pour prendre nos marques. Je n'ai dit à personne que tu étais là et ne le ferai pas à moins que tu le veuilles.

- Non, Maître.

- De toute façon, personne n'a le mot de passe de mes appartements privés et ma cheminée est bloquée. Tous ceux qui veulent me joindre passent par mon bureau. Donc, nous ne serons pas dérangés. Au lit !

- Maître ?

- Oui, Harry.

- N'allez... Harry déglutit. N'allez-vous pas... ce soir ?

- Tu veux que nous commencions dès ce soir ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Alors, déshabille-toi et mets-toi en position.

Harry frissonnait tant d'anticipation qu'il eut du mal à se déshabiller. Il hésita également un peu au moment d'enlever son caleçon mais il le fit et aussitôt nu, se mit à genoux devant Severus qui s'était levé, les mains dans le dos. Son regard papillonna, ne sachant s'il devait regarder son Maître ou au contraire baisser les yeux.

- Harry, tu dois toujours me regarder dans les yeux, sauf si je te dis le contraire.

Harry obéit en silence.

Severus était presque effrayé de sa docilité... Il allait devoir se contrôler à l'extrême. Harry était si avide de se soumettre... Il donnait un tel pouvoir à Severus... sans même s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs sans doute...

- Lève-toi et suis-moi dans ma chambre. Dès que nous en aurons franchi le seuil, tu te remettras en position.

Severus passa en premier pour montrer le chemin à Harry et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il entendit le froissement du tapis tandis que Harry s'agenouillait à nouveau mais résista à l'envie de se retourner. Il alla directement ouvrir une grande armoire, qui tenait le pan de mur face au lit, aux portes en miroir.

- Viens face à l'armoire.

Harry s'avança à quatre pattes, sans même essayer de se relever. Et leva les yeux vers l'armoire. Il essaya de ne pas broncher, mais ne put retenir un soupir.

- J'ai fait quelques préparatifs comme tu le vois. Et je propose que nous prenions en premier lieu tes mesures. Pour savoir si tu vas me convenir, je dois tester tes aptitudes.

Severus nota que la respiration de Harry s'était faite plus rapide et que ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur un objet en particulier.

- Tu es si avide. Tu ne rêves que de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Je vois que tu regardes attentivement ceci, dit-il en prenant un godemiché de taille plus que respectable, si attentivement que tu en oublies de regarder ton Maître.

- Pardon, Maître.

- Non, je ne crois pas être enclin à te pardonner. Tu ne le mérites pas.

- Punissez-moi, Maître, s'il vous plaît.

- T'ai-je autorisé à parler ? Puisque tu es incapable de respecter même les règles les plus simples, je vais devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. _Accio_ bâillon. Bien. Maintenant, je vais peut-être pouvoir te punir sans être interrompu sans arrêt. Puisque tu as brisé deux règles, je vais te punir deux fois.

Severus s'assit sur son lit.

- Viens ici.

Il attrapa Harry et le mit en travers de ses genoux. Le premier coup fit sursauter Harry qui pourtant s'y attendait. Le second aussi et tous les suivants car Severus laissait la douleur de chaque coup prendre son ampleur avant de donner le suivant, dans une gradation qui empêchait l'accoutumance et qui faisait de chaque coup une punition à part entière. Harry sentit les larmes couler et mouiller son bâillon qu'il bénissait car il étouffait ses cris, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas les retenir. Cela sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'ait plus de larmes en réserve. Il se sentait si apaisé que quand Severus le posa sur le lit à côté de lui, il lui embrassa la main. Ce n'était pas prémédité, cela lui avait semblé naturel. Severus lui enleva le bâillon trempé avec lequel il lui essuya doucement le visage.

- Tu as courageusement supporté ta punition. Pourquoi ce baiser sur ma main ?

- Je...

- Je ne suis pas fâché, au contraire, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Maître. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Mon esclave si avide... murmura Severus dans un souffle, avant d'ajouter : tu n'as pas oublié quel était le programme originel, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry frémit en voyant Severus appeler dans sa main le godemiché qu'il avait regardé si fixement dans l'armoire.

- Tu vas le prendre dans ta bouche. Et tu as intérêt à le rendre le plus glissant possible parce que c'est la seule lubrification que tu auras. Montre-moi ce que tu feras quand je t'autoriserai à me sucer.

Harry s'agenouilla sur le lit et guida la main de Severus qui tenait le gode fermement. Il commença par faire rouler sa langue autour du gland factice, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'avaler. Il avait du mal à le prendre en entier, mais il fit de son mieux et quand Severus fit faire à l'objet des mouvements de va et vient, Harry se contenta de serrer les joues pour accentuer la succion, de jouer avec sa langue et d'offrir le fond de sa gorge.

Severus, satisfait, lui retira le gode et Harry se tourna de lui-même pour se mettre en posture du sacrifice.

- Si avide... entendit-il Severus murmurer à nouveau avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

- Ouvre-toi. Montre-toi à moi.

Harry se contorsionna pour attraper ses fesses avec ses mains et les séparer. Il était content de pouvoir enfouir son visage écarlate dans les draps. Il tremblait mais savourait aussi l'humiliation. Il se sentait malgré lui durcir en sentant le regard de Severus sur lui et se cambrer au maximum.

Quand il sentit le dur simulacre passer son anneau de muscles sans douceur et buter au fond de lui, il ne put retenir un cri.

- Oui, crie pour moi, Harry.

Il sentit le gode sortit puis rentrer à nouveau plus fort et encore et encore et à chaque fois il cria.

Il frottait désespérément son corps contre les draps chaque fois que Severus poussait le gode en lui en l'écrasant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Mais il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas jouir sans permission alors ses cris se firent suppliants sans qu'il ose parler véritablement jusqu'à ce que :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry.

- Maître, s'il vous plaît, Maître...

- Demande-le moi vraiment ou je te laisse comme ça.

- Maître, puis-je jouir, s'il vous plaît ? Laissez-moi jouir, Maître...

- Oui, tu peux jouir, Harry.

Severus enfonça une dernière fois le simulacre au plus profond d'Harry et ce fut tout ce dont celui-ci eut besoin pour jouir, hurlant sa délivrance en maculant les draps.

Il se serait effondré aussitôt si Severus ne l'avait pas retenu, le prenant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

Cet instant de tendresse était si nouveau pour Harry qu'il se laissa faire passivement, les bras le long du corps, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui morde à nouveau les lèvres. Alors, il sembla s'éveiller et suivit le rythme de Severus.

Celui-ci le tint contre lui le temps de changer les draps d'un coup de baguette, de nettoyer Harry, de lui créer un bas de pyjama et de changer également ses robes en un bas de pyjama. Puis il se leva, gardant Harry dans ses bras et se coucha, le positionnant dans le creux de son corps, en cuillère.

Harry n'osait pas bouger, savourant la chaleur de la peau nue de Severus qu'il sentait pour la première fois.

Severus éteignit les lumières d'un dernier coup de baguette qu'il glissa sous son oreiller, une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdue, et embrassa la nuque légèrement tremblante en lui soufflant à l'oreille de dormir maintenant.

Harry soupira et murmura à son tour :

- Bonne nuit, Maître.

Il pensait mettre des heures à s'endormir, comme à son habitude, mais dès sa phrase finie, il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui.  
Severus resta éveillé encore quelques temps, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois sûr que Harry dormait, il calma aussi sa libido bien malmenée... Il avait bien cru qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de prendre violemment Harry... Qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il pouvait faire comme effet, ouvert, en demande... Severus n'eut qu'à se rappeler la vision de Harry cambré, suppliant pour être pris pour jouir.

Restait maintenant à savoir comment se passerait le lendemain matin et les jours suivants. Une séance, aussi réussie soit-elle, ne suffisait pas. Harry avait accepté leur contrat. Mais pour combien de temps ? Severus supporterait-il de lui faire constamment mal... Heureusement Harry avait accepté la tendresse finale, mais Severus avait bien vu combien cela lui avait semblé étrange. Et s'il était vrai qu'il aimait dominer, infliger de la douleur sans autre but que la douleur elle-même ravivait un peu trop ses souvenirs de mangemort...

Il ne savait plus s'il avait eu une si bonne idée que ça finalement... Mais comme d'habitude avec les Potter, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et il ne l'aurait pas tant que Harry n'irait pas mieux. Et pour cela il devait être impitoyable, être la terreur des cachots, être l'image qu'il montrait... Etre juste lui devrait attendre... Attendre juste Harry...

Le sommeil l'emporta à son tour, tandis que Harry se collait inconsciemment à lui avec un soupir de bien-être. La dernière pensée de Severus fut celle qu'il avait déjà eu à de nombreuses reprises et qui, il le sentait, allait devenir récurrente : mon esclave si avide...

**Alors ? **

Ce chapitre ?

Vous voulez la suite ? Une seule solution, la review^^

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Brigitte : merci beaucoup^^ Voilà la suite^^Harry


	5. Le Sauveur enfin sauvé

Coucou c'est moi^^

Voilà la suite. Comme promis, je poste dans des délais raisonnables, non ? (chibi eyes)

Toujours yaoi, toujours BDSM, et je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Si une des trois affirmations ci-dessus vous étonne, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, au revoir !

Merci à toutes (tous ?) pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. En tout cas, l'heure est toujours au lemon :b

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Sauveur enfin sauvé.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Severus ouvrit les yeux à 6h comme tous les jours, il sentit que Harry était réveillé, malgré ses efforts surhumains pour faire croire le contraire. Severus eut un micro-sourire... Harry avait peut-être réussi pendant la guerre à faire quelques progrès en occlumencie, mais il était retombé à son niveau premier... en-dessous de zéro.

Son sourire disparut quand il comprit pourquoi...

Finalement, il valait mieux que Harry fasse semblant de dormir. Il n'y avait pas que lui que la situation troublait... Ceci dit, il lisait aussi dans les pensées du garçon brun des choses rassurantes, comme l'absence des habituels cauchemars cette nuit, de la sensation récurrente de trou dans sa poitrine aussi, cette douleur omniprésente... Oh, en cherchant bien, il la trouvait, mais assourdie, couvant... pour l'instant... mais pour combien de temps ? Et il cherchait la douleur à l'intérieur de lui, comme on tâte une plaie, appuyant pour voir quand cela allait commencer à faire mal.

Severus se demanda s'il fallait qu'il le réveille, enfin, lui fasse comprendre qu'il le savait éveillé... Certes, Harry ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir et de ce qu'ils referaient, ce qui était actuellement le cas... D'un autre côté, Harry avait sans doute droit à un peu de répit et Severus avait trop à faire pour l'instant pour prendre le temps de remettre les choses correctement à plat, et le faire à la hâte ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation.

Il décida donc de se lever, comme s'il était seul et de voir comment Harry serait à son retour.

Il quitta le lit pour la salle de bains. A son retour, habillé de noir et boutonné du bas de son pantalon au haut de ses robes, il nota que Harry n'avait pas fait un mouvement. Il s'approcha, se pencha, le sentit retenir sa respiration et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, scellant simplement un bref instant leurs bouches. Puis, il se détourna et partit sans un regard en arrière. Jusqu'à avoir passé la porte du moins. Il murmura alors divers sorts... Il se rappelait trop bien les avertissements du médecin...

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Harry ouvrit les yeux et sa main passa et repassa machinalement sur ses lèvres. Ce geste... Ce baiser... Ce bisou plutôt... Il ne savait quoi en penser...

Non, il savait exactement quoi en penser et c'était précisément le problème. Hier, quand Severus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait cru car le serpentard ne lui avait jamais menti, contrairement à beaucoup, du moins il lui avait menti le moins possible vu son statut d'espion et plus jamais depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment... il ne savait même pas trouver les mots pour le dire... il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux.

C'est ça. Il avait pensé que Severus voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas Draco, qu'il ne ferait pas... ça... par vengeance, par méchanceté, par sadisme, bref, mû par un sentiment négatif.

Mais là... Harry avait senti l'amour de son aîné et cela était beaucoup plus perturbant que tout le reste. Enfin pas tout à fait quand même mais cela ajoutait à sa confusion, pas de doute possible. Et à sa culpabilité aussi. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre cet amour à Severus.

Severus n'était pas en cause. Il était trop sévère envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas une beauté classique mais il était loin d'être laid et avait du charisme à revendre quand il le voulait... le problème étant qu'il ne le voulait pas souvent. Et comment son passé aurait-il pu rebuter Harry quand lui-même...

Non, il ne voulait pas aller par là. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la douleur le laissait enfin un peu de répit.

Donc, il pourrait aimer Severus... si seulement il pouvait aimer tout court.

Parfois, il était presque content de ne plus avoir d'amis, et s'en sentait évidemment aussitôt coupable, mais de toute façon, chaque pensée ou presque était assorti de culpabilité, c'est pour ça qu'il aimait tellement l'Imperium qui l'empêchait de penser... Pas d'amis voulait dire personne pour vouloir de lui ce qu'il ne pouvait plus donner.

Plus depuis ce soir-là.

Oh, il avait tué Voldemort, mais il était mort avec lui. Au moins en partie. La partie qui faisait de lui un être humain.

Depuis, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une coquille sanglante, une coquille de souffrance... Et qui allait faire souffrir encore. Severus l'aimait et il allait souffrir par sa faute...

Toujours sa faute...

Encore sa faute...

Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il reste avec Draco...

Harry s'effondra en larmes à cette pensée qui était une trahison pire que celles qui l'avaient précédée. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Severus et il venait en plus de penser qu'il n'était pas un bon Maître...

Harry Potter ne valait rien et Harry l'esclave était pire... Autant qu'il disparaisse pour de bon...

Une alarme se déclencha dans le bureau de Severus. Harry était en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de se tuer... Deux heures de répit...

Severus envoya un aigle en origami voleter jusqu'à la classe du professeur Sinistra, qui lui demandait de le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, peut-être même jusqu'au soir... Heureusement c'était la dernière heure de cours de la directrice adjointe et elle pouvait sans problème prendre le relais.

A peine l'aigle parti, Severus se rua dans ses appartements. Juste à temps. Harry avait brisé un miroir et tenait un éclat à la main.

Severus lui enleva des mains d'un coup de baguette et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, notant au passage que si Harry semblait n'avoir rien fait de constructif - ranger ses affaires que Severus avait envoyé Dobby récupérer comme prévu par exemple -, il avait enlevé son bas de pyjama. Il avait donc devant lui son esclave et un bref aperçu de ses émotions lui fit décider que c'était le Maître qui allait gérer cette crise-là en premier.

Il se releva donc, brisant l'étreinte de Harry, qui avait crocheté ses bras autour de lui, en douceur mais sans hésitation, et lui lança son regard noir breveté, celui qui faisait trembler tous ses élèves et même certains de ses collègues.

- En position, Harry !

Harry sursauta, et leva vers lui des yeux brouillés de larmes. Severus se força à rester impassible, durcissant même encore son regard.

- Le Maître ne répète jamais un ordre et l'esclave doit immédiatement obéir, je pensais ne pas avoir à énoncer une règle aussi évidente, ajouta-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Severus sentait bien la tempête qui s'agitait sous le crâne de Harry et vu son état, il entendait ses pensées sans mal et notamment la dernière qui tournait en boucle : il avait douté de son Maître, il était un mauvais esclave.

- Oui, tu es un mauvais esclave, Harry, et je te punirai pour cela. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir te punir. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider toi-même de ta punition et c'est pour cela que maintenant je vais sévir. Je suis le Maître, moi et moi seul. Dis-le.

- Vous êtes le Maître. Vous êtes le seul.

- Et pour l'avoir oublié, tu vas être puni. Et tu verras par la même occasion que je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque sort pour que tu arrêtes de penser. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne sauras plus comment tu t'appelles. Tu ne sauras plus rien sauf que tu m'appartiens. Il n'y aura plus que moi. Car tu es à moi. Tu veux être à moi, n'est-ce pas ? N'être plus rien d'autre que mon esclave.

- Oui, Maître. S'il vous plaît., bégaya Harry qui, au fur et à mesure que Severus parlait avait pris la position réglementaire, à genoux, les mains dans le dos, les yeux sur son Maître.

Severus avait obtenu ce qu'il espérait. Harry s'était raccroché à ses promesses pour retrouver son calme.

Le dernier châtiment avait procuré à Harry une nuit de tranquillité et deux heures de solitude à peu près paisible avant de retomber dans son comportement autodestructeur, il était temps de recommencer et cette fois Severus ne le laisserait plus éveillé et seul avant la reprise des cours... Ce laps de temps devrait suffire à enchaîner suffisamment Harry à Severus pour que les heures de séparation n'aient plus ce genre de conséquences.

Mais pour l'heure, il s'agissait de libérer Harry de sa culpabilité encore une fois. Et Severus savait exactement comment faire.

Il alla chercher une fiole de potion soigneusement cachée dans un compartiment secret de sa bibliothèque et en but une gorgée sous les yeux de Harry qui respectait attentivement la règle du regard cette fois-ci. Il put donc distinctement voir Severus se dédoubler, un des deux boire encore une gorgée de la fiole puis la reposer tandis qu'un troisième Severus apparaissait.

Les trois revinrent vers lui dans un parfait ensemble et parlèrent, l'un enchaînant la phrase commencée par l'autre, de façon parfaitement naturelle mais un peu perturbante :

- Je crois que cette fois-ci

- je ne serai pas trop de trois

- pour te rappeler le respect dû à ton Maître.

Harry frissonna.

Un des Severus fit un geste de sa baguette et Harry devint aveugle. Il sentit le serpent sur son cou se resserrer jusqu'à ce que respirer nécessite une volonté consciente. Une paire de mains le releva, lui écartant les jambes et les bras qui furent maintenus en position par des cordes. Harry ainsi suspendu commença aussitôt à sentir la douleur dans ses muscles étirés.

La sensation d'écartèlement, la cécité et la difficulté à respirer se liguaient pour l'empêcher de penser. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il commença à pleurer. De gratitude.

Severus le regardait pleurer, attendant le moment pour agir. Le punir. Il fit venir le fouet d'un _Accio_ informulé, le soupesa... Oui, cela devrait laisser des marques et des douleurs résiduelles suffisamment longtemps...

Harry hoquetait, cherchant son souffle. Il le perdit au premier coup de fouet.

- Compte les coups, Harry

- il y en aura vingt et à la fin

- tu me remercieras comme il se doit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître, souffla Harry.

CLAC

- Deux.

CLAC

- Trois.

Les dix premiers coups furent répartis sur ses fesses et son dos. Ensuite, les lanières commencèrent à croiser les marques précédentes. Harry pleurait sans retenue, perdu dans la douleur si bienvenue et manquait presque de compter. Il n'osait penser à ce qui se passerait s'il se trompait.

- Dix... Dix-huit, bégaya-t-il

CLAC

- Dix... neuf.

CLAC

- V... Vingt, dit-il dans un soupir qui sembla son dernier.

Son corps se relâcha. Il sentait la douleur partout, diffuse et aiguë à la fois, irradiant son esprit. Il inspira. Douleur. Il expira. Douleur.

- Harry... menaça une voix à son oreille.

Harry tressaillit, réveillant d'autres douleurs. Il s'aperçut que ses larmes coulaient toujours. Il avait presque oublié qu'il pleurait... Il devait parler.

- Merci Maître.

- De quoi, Harry ?, demanda la voix qui cette fois était derrière lui.

- Merci de m'avoir puni.

- Et pourquoi t'ai-je puni ? insista la voix qui s'était encore déplacée.

- Parce que... parce que... j'en avais besoin.

Il avait cru ne jamais réussir à le dire.

- Bien, Harry.

- Souffres-tu assez ? reprit la voix.

- Je ne sais pas, Maître.

- Pourquoi ne le sais-tu pas ?

- Parce que vous êtes le Maître. Vous seul décidez de ma punition.

- Bien, Harry.

- Tu as retenu ta leçon.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Une main essuya délicatement son visage et Harry se tendit vers cette main, vers cette caresse qui le récompensait. Il avait réussi à satisfaire son Maître.

- Mais pour être tout à fait sûr

- que tu n'oublieras pas

- cette leçon, poursuivirent les voix tandis que la main qui caressait son visage descendait vers ses lèvres et qu'une autre, non deux, non plus se mettaient à parcourir son corps, alternant entre un toucher apaisant, qui calmait la brûlure et un toucher fait, au contraire, pour aviver la douleur résiduelle,

- je vais maintenant te donner ce que tu attends.

- Dis-moi ce que tu attends, Harry.

- Je... Les mains se firent plus pressantes, plus précises, plus intrusives... Je veux...

- Dis-le.

- Je veux être à vous, Maître.

- Tu es déjà à moi, rétorquèrent les voix à l'unisson, d'un ton cinglant, tandis que le serpent autour de son cou se resserrait et que les mains dessinaient durement le tracé des marques du fouet sur son corps.

- Je voulais dire...

- Quand je te pose une question, je veux une réponse précise et rapide, Harry. Tu ne veux pas être un mauvais esclave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Maître, sanglota Harry. Pardon, Maître.

Harry inspira autant qu'il le pouvait et sentit le serpent relâcher un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou.

- Je veux que vous me preniez, Maître. Je veux vous satisfaire. Je veux vous sentir en moi, que vous me marquiez aussi de l'intérieur.

- C'est bien, Harry. cajolèrent les voix.

Les mains reprirent leurs caresses affolantes et Harry se mit à haleter.

- Tu sais

- combien nous sommes.

- Nous veux-tu

- tous les trois ?

Harry gémit.

- Oui, tu le veux. C'est ça que tu attends depuis que j'ai pris cette potion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Tu es une petite pute avide de se faire prendre.

- Oui, Maître.

- Tu ne veux pas que je prenne de gants n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je me serve de toi selon mon bon plaisir ?

- Oui, Maître.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus ses réponses. La voix de son Maître faisait naître plus de frissons encore que ses mains sur son corps.

- Si tu te voyais…

- offert…

- ouvert…

Les trois Severus étaient tout contre Harry, que les cordes avaient positionné un peu différemment : il était maintenant à l'horizontal. Chaque Severus lui présenta ses doigts à sucer et l'un laissa deux doigts jouer avec sa langue tandis que les deux autres en inséraient chacun deux d'un même mouvement dans son intimité. Harry referma un peu plus ses lèvres sur les longs doigts en gémissant. Il était étiré comme jamais auparavant et la salive n'empêchait pas la douleur. Douleur exquise. Douleur qui, lorsque les doigts frappèrent sa prostate, le crucifia de plaisir.

Lorsque les trois Severus retirèrent leurs doigts, Harry gémit encore, cette fois de frustration.

- Si avide… ricana la voix rauque et profonde, déclenchant une nouvelle plainte.

- Que veux-tu ? Dis-le moi.

- Maître, Maître, vous…

- Eloquence typiquement gryffondorienne…

- Mais je te pardonne pour cette fois…

- après tout, c'est moi qui ai promis

- que tu ne pourrais plus penser.

Les Severus se positionnèrent, l'un se glissant dans les lèvres entrouvertes jusqu'au fond de la gorge offerte, le deuxième entrant jusqu'à la garde au plus profond de son corps et le troisième le rejoignant, jouissant de sentir Harry si serré autour de lui, sentant ses muscles se crisper sous l'intrusion avant de l'avaler comme le faisait sa bouche du membre de son double.

Harry se sentait écartelé, il ne sentait plus ni ses bras, ni ses jambes, ni rien d'autre que les trois sexes en lui qui pulsaient au même rythme. Il se sentait pris de toute part, possédé comme jamais en sentant son Maître aller et venir en lui, encore et encore. Il regretta brièvement de ne pas pouvoir entourer son Maître de ses bras et de ne pas pouvoir le voir, voir ses yeux noirs sur lui… Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de contracter ses muscles autour de ces membres qui lui faisaient tant de bien, accentuant la pression, la douleur aussi un peu et arrachant aux Severus ce qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement. Harry en fut fier, fier de faire plaisir à son Maître et il recommença, retenant autant que possible les sexes en lui, les attirant plus profond. Severus ne put se contenir plus longtemps et le rythme de ses va et vient se fit sauvage. Il entrait dans Harry le plus fort possible, comme pour imprimer les contours de son sexe dans sa chair. Le Severus qui usait de sa bouche se contenta d'accélérer ses mouvements tandis que ses doubles écrasaient aussi Harry entre leurs corps, ravivant la douleur des coups et augmentant son plaisir.

Harry gémissait, balbutiait des mots sans suite et Severus comprit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

L'un d'eux se pencha pour lui mordiller le cou et Harry cria. L'autre se pencha alors à son oreille et souffla :

- Vas-y, Harry, tu peux jouir.

- MAITRE ! hurla presque immédiatement Harry en éclaboussant leurs ventres de son plaisir tandis que les trois Severus jouissaient au plus profond de lui.

Les doubles restèrent sans bouger le temps de retrouver une respiration un peu plus calme et deux d'entre eux s'évanouirent. Severus se retira délicatement et détacha Harry, lui enlevant tous les sorts d'entrave. Il s'aperçut alors que, sous le plaisir, le jeune homme s'était évanoui, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Severus les nettoya d'un sort et installa Harry dans son lit avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

Quand Harry s'éveilla deux heures plus tard, Severus était à ses côtés, une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait doucement, et l'autre tenant un livre dont il tournait les pages d'un sortilège informulé.

Harry se pelotonna contre lui et Severus accentua un peu sa caresse. Harry soupira de bonheur, soupir qui s'accentua quand il sentit que son corps lui faisait encore délicieusement mal.

Severus ne bougeait pas, profitant autant qu'Harry de ce moment paisible. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait parler, mais la leçon du jour de Harry incluait aussi ce moment où, rassasiés, ils jouissaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu ce genre de moment jusque là, or Severus tenait à le rendre dans un premier temps indissociable de la séance précédente pour à terme, non substituer l'une à l'autre - car il ne pensait pas que Harry pourrait jamais avoir une relation totalement classique et ce qui venait de se passer ne faisait que confirmer ce sentiment, sans compter qu'il avouait volontiers que ce genre de séance pouvait avoir du charme de temps en temps - mais au moins limiter la longueur ou la fréquence des séances et surtout transformer le besoin de douleur absolue en besoin de tendresse, d'amour, parfois accompagnée de douleur si besoin en était, mais d'une douleur qui serait reléguée au second plan au lieu de primer comme c'était actuellement le cas.

Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il devrait jouer le bourreau encore longtemps et peut-être endosser régulièrement ce rôle tout au long de sa vie... Enfin, à supposer bien sûr qu'Harry accepte de partager sa vie... A condition qu'il veuille autre chose que lui que de la douleur... Qu'il accepte son amour et pas seulement sa domination...

Severus inspira profondément. Chaque chose en son temps. Un pas après l'autre. Il y avait déjà un progrès dans le fait même qu'Harry ait accepté ses caresses et les ait même encouragées... Le test du baiser maintenant...

Severus posa son livre et se tourna légèrement, soulevant par là même la tête d'Harry appuyée sur son torse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Severus leva le menton de son esclave et celui-ci suivit le mouvement, remontant dans le lit jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se fassent face. Severus n'eut qu'à s'approcher imperceptiblement pour que Harry ferme les yeux et tende les lèvres pour un baiser délicat.

Test réussi.

Severus ne résista pas à la tentation d'approfondir le baiser mais demanda l'entrée de ces lèvres en douceur et Harry lui accorda sans discuter. Il le goûta longuement avant de se reculer, satisfait. Harry soupira à nouveau et se nicha à nouveau de lui-même dans ses bras.

Test plus que réussi.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Il finit bien c'est déjà ça…

Mais je vous le dit tout net, ça ne va pas durer… sinon ce serait trop facile, après tout, je parle de traumatisme avant tout et on ne se remet pas comme ça même quand on a le grand Severus Sexy Snape comme médecin personnel :b

Donc, normalement, il y en a encore 3 autres chapitres, mais pas avant le mois prochain parce que je participe au NaNoWriMo donc… Ceci dit, rassurez-vous, le chapitre 6 est presque fini^^

**RAR aux anonymes (par ordre alphabétique) :**

**allia** : alors que penses-tu des agissements de Severus ?

**anitadraz** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi^^

**nora** : merci^^


	6. Un Sauveur dur à sauver

Voilà un nouveau chapitre dont le titre peut se lire de deux manières... selon votre tournure d'esprit vous pouvez mettre dur avec ce qui va après ou bien avec ce qui va avant :b

Toujours yaoi, toujours BDSM, je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Si une des trois affirmations ci-dessus vous étonne, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, au revoir !

Vous avez gagné contre le NaNoWriMo, vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai fini ce chapitre et que je vous le poste aussitôt. MERCI de me lire, d'aimer et de me le dire !

Pour fêter la sortie de HP7, nouveau chapitre :b

Ceci dit, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ce chapitre est dur... surtout la fin... J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Mais je promets que cette histoire finit bien, juré !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un Sauveur dur à sauver.

Après le baiser, Harry s'était rendormi et Severus n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller. Il l'avait donc revêtu d'un bas de pyjama et s'était levé. Mais il n'avait pas quitté ses appartements, ni même la pièce où Harry se trouvait, vérifiant simplement par magie que tout allait bien et que Sinistra n'avait pas besoin de lui. Sans surprise, tout était calme et le château lui confirma que les élèves qui partaient en vacances faisaient sagement leur valise tandis que les autres profitaient de leur demi-journée de liberté pour jouir dehors des premières douceurs du printemps.

Quand Severus y repensait, jamais il n'avait pensé que l'omniscience de Dumbledore pouvait venir de Poudlard et pourtant c'était si évident... Les fondateurs avaient doté le château de tant de sortilèges qu'il en était devenu sinon vivant du moins conscient. Et le directeur avait le privilège, s'il le souhaitait, de communiquer avec lui, via le Choixpeau, les personnages des tableaux, voire par images que Poudlard projetait sur ses murs... Les murs avaient bien des oreilles, et des yeux même... Rien de ce qui s'y passait n'échappait à cette règle.

Ceci dit, le château avait son caractère et Severus était bien sûr que du temps d'Ombrage, Poudlard ne lui avait rien communiqué du tout. Et Severus savait que le château choisissait aussi ce qu'il disait ou ne disait pas... Enfin...

Ses pensées furent interrompus par les premiers signes du réveil d'Harry.

L'heure de confronter le jeune homme était arrivé.

Harry bougea mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux... Severus soupira à l'impression de déjà-vu...

- Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Severus vit avec amusement que la rougeur du jeune homme n'envahissait pas que ses joues...

- Harry, nous devons parler.

- Je... Je ne veux pas.

- Je sais bien, mais il le faut. Tu te rappelles notre accord ? Pas de mensonges, pas de faux-semblants, pas de fuite.

Harry s'assit dans le lit pour croiser le regard de son aîné. Il ne s'en détourna pas mais commença à enlever son bas de pyjama.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Harry. Nous devons parler et je ne veux pas que ce soit de Maître à esclave.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà agi en Maître pour régler la crise de ce matin. Je t'ai puni d'avoir voulu te faire du mal et nous ne reviendrons pas sur le sujet. Mais je voudrais mettre certaines choses au clair sur ce qui s'est passé et sur ce qui va se passer entre nous.

Harry suspendit son geste, se mordilla la lèvre et redescendit sa main comme pour continuer malgré tout, mais Severus lui lança un regard noir et Harry soupira :

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

- Je sais que ce matin tu as eu honte de ce que nous avions fait et je sais que tu as encore honte maintenant.

- Vous lisez dans mon esprit ?

- Non. Je te promets que non. Mais tu n'as plus aucune barrière et je ressens tes émotions les plus puissantes. Et quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, tu hurlais tes pensées...

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été un piètre occlumens...

- Je pense que cela va s'arranger avec le temps. Ceci dit, pour le moment, c'est assez utile, cela me permet de t'aider au mieux. Mais il est aussi très important que tu verbalises ce que tu ressens. Même si je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile.

- Pourquoi dois-je parler ? Cela ne me dérange pas que vous lisiez dans mes pensées.

- Moi cela me dérange. C'est un abus. Je ne veux pas avoir à violer ton esprit tout comme je ne veux pas violer ton corps.

- Mais ce serait plus simple...

- Et c'est une autre raison de ne pas le faire. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Il n'est pas question que je te force à quoi que ce soit dont tu n'ais pas envie ou besoin. Ce qui implique que tu dois me dire ce que tu veux et par conséquent te l'avouer à toi-même en premier lieu. Tu es un gryffondor, non ? Alors montre le courage propre à ta maison.

- J'ai trop honte., murmura Harry.

- Tu ne dois pas. C'est de cela aussi dont je voulais parler. Harry, regarde-moi. Avoir honte ne fera qu'empirer la douleur et la culpabilité que tu ressens déjà. Personne ne saura jamais rien si c'est cela que tu crains. Notre relation restera entre nous et tu sais bien que je ne te juge pas. Je n'ai pas honte d'être ton Maître. N'as-tu pas apprécié d'être mon esclave ?

- Si...

- Cela a-t-il atténué ta souffrance ?

- Oui.

- Alors, c'est suffisant. Restes-en là. Tu es mon esclave consentant et cela te fais du bien. Point. Tu n'as nul besoin de réfléchir davantage. Accepte simplement ce fait. N'as-tu pas vu comme avouer tes désirs t'a soulagé pendant notre séance ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à...

- Je t'aiderai. Le principal est que tu sois d'accord pour essayer.

- Je le suis., murmura Harry, pas assez sûr de sa voix pour parler plus fort. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir ce genre d'introspection à faire et encore plus à l'idée de devoir le dire…

- Bien. Je voudrais donc que lorsque je ne suis pas là, tu écrives ce que tu ressens, sans censure aucune, tes désirs, tes regrets, tes peurs, tes phantasmes... tout ce que tu voudrais que je sache sans oser me le dire. Je pense que ce sera un peu plus facile ainsi, mais comme l'écriture reste un geste conscient, cela t'obligera quand même à affronter ce qu'il y a en toi. C'est un juste compromis, non ?

- Oui. Harry sentit sa terreur refluer un peu. Il pourrait ne pas regarder quand Severus lirait… Merci., ajouta-t-il avec sincérité, essayant de faire passer dans ce simple mot tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Severus, un mélange de respect, d'amitié et d'autre chose peut-être.

Quand il vit les yeux de Severus s'éclairer, il comprit qu'il avait réussi et en fut content. Il avait le sentiment de se servir de son aîné et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait honte... Il décida de réfléchir à cela plus tard en voyant que Severus recommençait à parler.

- Il est bien évident que quand je serai le Maître, tu devras me parler si je l'exige. Sinon, tu as vu tout à l'heure ce qui se passait avec le serpent autour de ton cou.

- Oui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce rappel… La douleur avait été si… Il secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Severus n'aimerait pas qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

- Bien. Les vacances de Pâques durent 15 jours, et je ne te quitterai pas pendant ce laps de temps. Nous verrons ensuite comment nous nous organiserons, mais pendant ces 15 jours, je voudrais que nous décidions de quelques règles de vie. Veux-tu être mon esclave tout le temps ou non ?

- Je peux l'être ? demanda Harry avec un tel enthousiasme que Severus en frémit.

- Bien sûr. Dès la fin de cette conversation, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras te mettre nu et le rester.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux., répondit vivement Harry.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais je veux que tu comprennes bien ce que cela implique. Premièrement, tu resteras à genoux à mes pieds lorsque je n'aurai rien à te faire faire. Tu prendras également tes repas à mes pieds, je te nourrirai de ma main. Quand tu n'auras plus faim, tu n'auras qu'à fermer la bouche. C'est en cette seule occasion que tu auras le droit de sceller tes lèvres. Elles devront autrement rester tout le temps entrouvertes, de même que tes jambes. Je vois à la couleur écarlate de tes joues que tu as compris le pourquoi de cette règle. Es-tu d'accord jusque là ?

- Oui.

- Je continue. Nous prendrons notre douche en commun et je te laverai. Comprends-tu le pourquoi de cette règle-là ?

- Je… Je crois…

- Eh bien ?

- C'est parce que quand je suis l'esclave, mon corps appartient à mon Maître et plus à moi.

- J'avoue que je suis impressionné. T'es-tu déjà renseigné sur ce genre de relation ?

Harry devint si écarlate qu'il frisait la combustion spontanée. Il détourna les yeux et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne vit donc pas le demi-sourire de Severus, ni le soulagement et l'inquiétude se disputer son regard.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé à la pratique ?

Harry s'étrangla et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais cela m'intéresse de savoir jusqu'où tu es allé.

- Je… Je peux l'écrire plus tard ?

- D'accord. Si tu acceptes de me regarder.

Harry releva la tête et vit un sourire dans les yeux noirs, auquel il répondit en se levant et en rejoignant son aîné pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Severus lui rendit son étreinte, content de cette initiative. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il entendit Harry murmurer :

- Peut-on commencer maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?

Severus soupira et acquiesça.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Harry se détacha de lui et enleva son pantalon de pyjama en un temps record, s'agenouillant aussitôt, les mains dans le dos.

Severus conjura une plume et un parchemin et les donna à Harry.

- Je suggère que tu commences ton récit maintenant.

- Oui, Maître.

Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main, et Harry à ses pieds. Severus le regardait à intervalles réguliers, et il semblait fortement concentré, sa main tremblant un peu, tandis qu'il se confiait au parchemin. Sa rougeur et la honte qu'il ressentait indiquait à Severus combien l'exercice lui était difficile, mais il ne se dérobait pas et Severus en était très satisfait.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry posa la plume et leva les yeux vers son Maître. Celui-ci, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de son esclave même s'il semblait plongé dans son livre dont il n'avait pas tourné la moindre page en réalité, baissa les yeux et tendit la main. Harry lui donna le parchemin et Severus le sentit lutter pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

- Tu es un bon esclave, Harry et tu mérites une récompense. Viens là, je t'autorise à me sucer.

- Merci, Maître.

Harry s'installa entre les jambes de Severus et dégagea avec révérence le membre qui durcissait déjà. Il le lécha comme si c'était sa friandise préférée dont il aurait été longtemps privé. Quand il le prit totalement en bouche, il sentit son Maître se tendre et fut immensément fier de réussir à lui faire plaisir.

Severus, tout en profitant des talents de Harry, parcourait le parchemin, qui lui appris ce dont il se doutait : Harry, tout de suite après la guerre, avait commencé à se mutiler pour apaiser sa souffrance intérieure et, conscient de ses problèmes, avait cherché des solutions. Le SM lui avait semblé une voie logique, mais la honte, la peur, sans compter la pensée insistante qu'il ne méritait pas de souffrir moins s'étaient liguées pour l'empêcher de franchir le pas. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait laissé Draco lui faire tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Parce que c'était ce qu'il recherchait et que puisque Draco l'y forçait, il pouvait se permettre de l'accepter.

Severus soupira de plaisir et de préoccupation… Il allait devoir surveiller Harry constamment pour que ces pensées ne viennent pas le torturer… Une soumission volontaire était ce qu'il voulait mais il pouvait se convaincre si facilement qu'il ne méritait pas le bénéfice qu'elle lui apportait…

Ensuite, Severus ne pensa plus parce que Harry venait de l'avaler jusqu'à la garde et il était si comprimé, si loin dans sa gorge…  
Harry avala soigneusement tout le plaisir de son Maître jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Puis se replaça de lui-même en position.

Severus croisa son regard et lui donna sa main qu'Harry embrassa docilement. Il fut récompensé par un murmure approbateur :

- Mon esclave si avide…

Les 15 jours de servitude d'Harry se passèrent on ne peut mieux. Harry était d'une docilité exemplaire et cela semblait lui suffire. Severus n'eut qu'à le punir une fois, parce qu'il avait oublié de le regarder, mais il ne le fit que par mesure de précaution. Harry semblait apaisé, il avait cessé d'hurler ses pensées et la panique semblait avoir disparue. La honte et la culpabilité faisaient de temps en temps surface, mais il suffisait à Severus de lui demander de faire quelque chose pour lui pour qu'il arrive à les chasser.

Harry paraissait vivre l'instant, avoir cesser de se projeter dans l'avenir ou dans le passé. Il était là et comme Severus s'occupait de tout, il s'installait dans sa passivité, océan de calme et d'obéissance.

Severus s'en félicitait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qui se passerait quand Harry se retrouverait seul à nouveau. De plus, sa complaisance dans la passivité lui faisait un peu peur… Il fallait certes que Harry se libère de ses démons, mais pas au prix de sa personnalité. Or, dans les yeux verts, il ne lisait qu'attente d'ordres, appréciation de la douleur ou de l'humiliation… Pas de révolte, pas de mouvement d'humeur… Pas de vie propre…

Il est vrai que Severus ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements, se contentant de choses basiques, le faire supplier de le laisser jouir, lui faire avouer qu'il aimait sa soumission, qu'il voulait être puni, bref, ce qu'il avait déjà fait. S'il voulait être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que c'était par peur. Peur que Harry le laisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait, peur de perdre le contrôle, peur que Harry lui en demande plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de lui donner, peur de redevenir le mangemort qu'il avait été au début, quand il y prenait du plaisir… Et il sentait bien qu'il devait lui aussi savourer ces 15 jours de calme, autant qu'il laissait Harry les apprécier, parce que cela ne durerait pas.

Il allait devoir bientôt passer à la vitesse supérieure et il n'était pas pressé de le faire.

Le premier jour de la rentrée, Severus quitta Harry à 8h, après l'avoir réveillé en même temps que lui et l'avoir puni avant de le prendre durement. Il espérait que cela suffise à le faire tenir jusqu'à son retour.

Juste avant que Harry ne s'endorme, repu, il lui avait rappelé qu'il avait le choix, à son retour, entre l'accueillir comme son esclave ou comme son égal, l'avait rhabillé de son bas de pyjama et était sorti de ses appartements, en lançant divers sorts d'alerte.

Il passa quelques heures à son bureau, se surprenant à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur le travail administratif qu'il avait à faire. A l'heure du déjeuner, il capitula et demanda à Poudlard de lui montrer Harry.

Il le vit d'abord se réveiller et, comme un réflexe, enlever son seul vêtement. Puis il le vit regarder autour de lui comme perdu et se mettre devant la porte en position. L'image changea et Poudlard lui indiqua qu'il avait passé deux heures. Harry était toujours devant la porte, mais semblait plus agité. Il le vit faire venir un parchemin et une plume et commencer à écrire. Les mots se bousculaient, racontant son angoisse d'être seul, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, sa peur que son Maître l'abandonne, sa peur de se mettre à réfléchir à nouveau, sa volonté de ne pas le faire, essayant à toute force de faire le vide dans son esprit, sa décision de se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il ressentait encore de la punition de ce matin, sa déception de la trouver si atténuée déjà, son envie d'avoir mal, plus mal, d'être pris par son Maître aussi, sa honte d'être aussi insatiable, comment pouvait-on vouloir ça, être aussi avide, aussi pervers, aussi impatient de souffrir de la main d'un autre, d'être dominé ainsi…

Il fallait que… le fouet… Oui, aller chercher le fouet… Comme ça son Maître saurait et il pourrait le punir.

Harry se leva et alla dans la chambre. Le château le suivit et Severus put voir le jeune homme ouvrir l'armoire, ouvrir le tiroir… Il voyait le regard d'Harry parcourir les divers objets de l'armoire, tandis que ses dents martyrisaient ses lèvres. Sa main se tendit, retomba, se tendit à nouveau…

L'image changea à nouveau et passa en direct : Harry était en pleurs devant l'armoire. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le fouet. Sa main se tendait régulièrement mais retombait toujours et les larmes coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque fois…

Severus décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il remercia Poudlard et se dirigea vers ses appartements, donnant l'impulsion préventive au serpent.

Mais Harry était perdu dans sa culpabilité et ne sentit même pas la vibration. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix cinglante résonner à son oreille :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ta place, Harry ?

Harry leva des yeux vides vers lui, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Harry !

Severus décida de ne pas attendre de réaction et d'agir. Après tout, il savait ce que voulait Harry.

- Puisque tu veux être puni, et qu'en plus tu le mérites pour n'avoir pas respecté les règles tu vas être puni.

Harry sembla se réveiller lorsque Severus lui lança le sort pour l'aveugler. Il se mit à pleurer plus fort et balbutia des pardons et des mercis et des Maîtres, encore et encore, avant de supplier sans retenue pour plus, pour être pris, pour être, encore, plus…

Severus continua jusqu'à leur jouissance commune et Harry, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, s'endormit comme une masse.

Cette scène se reproduisit plusieurs fois, dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry ayant du mal à accepter son besoin de punition et de soumission.

Severus lisait toujours plus ou moins les mêmes choses sur le parchemin qu'écrivait Harry chaque jour. Les mêmes sentiments, la honte, la culpabilité, les mêmes envies, la douleur, la soumission…

Au départ, Severus avait durci les punitions, les faisant durer plus longtemps, finissant toujours par faire avouer à Harry ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais si le lendemain Harry semblait avoir accepté ses désirs, et l'accueillait en esclave respectueux des règles et le plus souvent le fouet à la main, ce n'était que pour mieux rechuter le surlendemain où Severus le retrouvait à nouveau en pleurs devant l'armoire.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, il ne rentra dans ses appartements que le soir, sachant pertinemment où était Harry, et n'alla pas le chercher, mais resta dans le salon, laissant simplement l'impulsion donnée au serpent continuer encore et encore, pulsation lancinante autour du cou de Harry.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et attendit, un livre à la main, essayant de retrouver les gestes qui lui étaient encore familiers il y a peu, quand il vivait seul... Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le parchemin que Harry avait noirci dans la journée, sachant ce qu'il y lirait.

Harry avait passé la journée presqu'entière en pleurs, ses genoux lui faisaient mal et il avait des crampes dans les jambes à force d'être resté sans bouger. Il avait faim, il avait froid et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Maître n'était toujours pas rentré. Jamais encore il ne l'avait laissé seul si longtemps. Harry n'avait plus de larmes à verser et à la pensée que Severus ne rentrerait peut-être plus, il se sentit mourir. Par réflexe, il porta les mains à son cou, à son collier, comme pour se rassurer... et le sentit pulser. Il sursauta en sentant le serpent bouger et retint un gémissement de douleur, mais oublia vite ses muscles endoloris en entendant son collier lui dire : le Maître est rentré depuis deux heures.

Harry fut tétanisé. Il n'avait pas accueilli son Maître, et pourtant celui-ci n'était pas venu le punir. Pourquoi ? Ses pensées se brouillaient et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était plus effrayé par le fait d'avoir manqué à son devoir d'esclave ou par le fait que Severus manque à son devoir de Maître. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Harry se traîna dans le salon, sans essayer de se remettre debout car il savait que ses jambes le trahiraient et alla difficilement se coller aux jambes de Severus.

Qui l'ignora.

Harry déglutit et croassa :

- Bienvenue chez vous Maître.

Severus baissa des yeux méprisants vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas digne que je sois ton Maître.

Harry, qui pourtant pensait ne plus avoir de larmes à verser tant il avait pleuré, sentit ses yeux le piquer.

- Maître, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi., geignit-il

- Il ne me plaît pas., rétorqua Severus d'une voix plus froide que la glace. Rhabille-toi.

- Non, non, pitié...

Severus fit un geste de sa baguette et Harry fut remis debout, vêtu de pied en cap et immobilisé.

- NON, hurla-til en boucle pendant une bonne minute en luttant contre le sort pour essayer d'enlever ses vêtements avant de s'effondrer en larmes encore une fois.

- Tu as fini, interrogea Severus toujours aussi froidement. Il avait lutté pour rester de marbre face à la panique de Harry, mais il devait se montrer intraitable ou tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Harry devait s'avouer ce qu'il voulait vraiment et si la psychothérapie de Severus n'aurait sans doute pas eu l'aval de la Faculté, il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait marcher pour Harry, même s'il devrait l'y forcer.

- Vous aviez promis, s'étrangla Harry.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai trahi mes promesses ici.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais bien, et c'est pour ça que tu vas rester habillé et m'écouter. Puis-je te relâcher ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir sur mes jambes.

- Je peux arranger ça. Severus s'approcha et mit fin au sort.

- Tiens-toi à moi. Voilà, assieds-toi et attends-moi, je reviens.

Severus alla chercher une potion dans la pièce d'à côté, en profitant pour se féliciter de son self-control : il avait touché Harry de façon parfaitement impersonnelle... Encore juste un effort...

- Bois ça.

- Merci.

Severus haussa les épaules et se rassit dans son fauteuil, se carrant dedans pour faire face à Harry.

- Harry, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

- Severus, je...

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne peux pas être ton Maître si tu n'acceptes pas d'être mon esclave. Or, je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que j'entendais par là. Ce n'est pas seulement de soumission dont je parle, mais aussi de soumission volontaire. Oh tu te soumets, et avec empressement, je te l'accorde, mais je dois l'exiger. Et cela je ne le veux plus car c'est encore une fois un abus. Je veux bien te dominer, te faire expier, te faire souffrir dans ton corps pour que ton âme souffre moins... tant que c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois absolument savoir ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, mais à toi et à toi seul.

- J'ai compris, Severus, j'ai compris. Et je veux être ton esclave. Je... J'ai du mal... Je me sens tellement mieux depuis que je suis avec toi...

- Mais ?

- Mais justement... Je me sens coupable d'aller mieux.

- Tu ne dois pas.

- Je ne dois pas me sentir coupable ?

- Pas de vouloir vivre. Tu te sens coupable pour les morts de la guerre et de cela, que tu ais raison ou tort, nous ne discuterons pas. Pas encore. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ne pas vouloir laisser la culpabilité te ronger de l'intérieur. Car tu dois la maîtriser et trouver des moyens de t'en défaire. Sinon, ceux qui sont morts l'auront été pour rien. Ils sont morts pour que tu vives. Tu le leur dois. Tu leur dois de vivre ta vie du mieux que tu peux.

- Mais c'est si dur.

- Je sais. Le plus difficile dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. Et c'est pour cela que tu dois utiliser tous les moyens dont tu disposes pour t'aider. Me demander de te punir est un de ces moyens. Parce que tu prends conscience de tes besoins. La punition est une solution au problème que représente ta culpabilité. Tu en trouveras peut-être d'autres plus tard, mais c'est celle-là que tu as choisi pour le moment. Et si vraiment tu l'as choisi, tu dois assumer ton choix. Ou assumer de ne pas le faire.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Refuser d'être puni.

- Alors tu dois te soumettre à moi sans réserve et sans compromis.

- D'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie.

Harry hésita.

- Tu dois le dire, Harry, à voix haute.

- Je... Harry inspira profondément. Cela signifie que je ne dois plus hésiter devant le fouet, que je dois accepter mon besoin d'être puni à chaque fois que je le ressens, même si je le ressens trop souvent à mon goût.

Harry sentit comme un verrou sauter en lui et toute tension quitter son corps. Il sursauta presque en entendant Severus reprendre la parole.

- Bien. Tu sais donc maintenant ce qui te reste à faire.

Harry sauta de son fauteuil, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et alla chercher le fouet avant de revenir se mettre à genoux devant Severus et le lui tendre.

- Que la punition commence.

Et Harry recommença à pleurer, de joie et de soulagement.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et Harry s'installa toujours plus dans la soumission volontaire. Il restait continuellement nu, même si Severus prenait toujours soin le matin de lui invoquer un bas de pyjama, son premier geste au réveil était de l'enlever et de plus en plus souvent maintenant il l'enlevait dans son sommeil.

Sur le parchemin, Severus lisait la joie de se soumettre, le plaisir d'avoir mal, mais aussi le désir d'avoir plus mal encore.

Il savait que cela viendrait. Il tenta donc de faire durer les punitions et cela marcha un temps.

Puis, il rentra le midi pour le punir deux fois dans la même journée.

Ce qui marcha le plus longtemps fut de faire porter à Harry un plug. Chaque mouvement lui rappelait sa soumission et la frustration que cela engendrait, car bien entendu, seul son Maître pouvait l'autoriser à jouir, le faisait délicieusement souffrir. Mais il arriva un moment où même le plus gros plug ne suffit plus.

Ce jour-là, Severus entendit résonner une des alarmes qu'il continuait à mettre sur ses appartements par habitude. Mais ce n'était pas l'alarme d'urgence, il demanda donc simplement à Poudlard de lui montrer Harry.

Il le vit se lever, prendre position devant la porte et écrire sur son parchemin, comme d'habitude. Puis, il le vit s'agiter, aller devant l'armoire et tendre la main... mais pas vers le fouet. Non, il prit un martinet au manche clouté, hérissé de pointes sur le dessus. Et il... Severus plissa les yeux. Non, il n'alla pas au bout de son geste, lutta pour reposer le martinet et prit le fouet.

Harry repartit et reprit sa place et sa plume. Il avait voulu désobéir et se passer de son Maître, se faire mal et se déchirer de l'intérieur. Pour calmer ses pensées tout de suite mais aussi pour que son Maître le punisse encore plus après, pour qu'il le punisse plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à ce que son sang coule et macule le sol, jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse s'évanouir…

Severus décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il remercia Poudlard et se dirigea vers ses appartements, donnant l'impulsion préventive au serpent.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Maître, dit Harry à la seconde où il passa la porte, en lui tendant le fouet.

Severus le prit et se dirigea sans un mot vers la chambre.

Harry le suivit précipitamment. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il sentit des cordes se refermer sur ses poignets et ses chevilles et des larmes de soulagement commencer à couler sur ses joues. Le serpent se resserra sur son cou et il sentit le sort, qu'il avait appris à attendre et à apprécier parce qu'il lui laissait toute liberté d'agir sans la honte de se voir faire, l'aveugler. Il se sentit flotter jusqu'à ce que son visage rencontre un mur. Les cordes s'enroulèrent autour d'anneaux, lui relevant les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes à hauteur de la taille.

Sans qu'il l'ait entendu approcher, Severus lui murmura à l'oreille, en enroulant sa main dans ses cheveux et en les tirant légèrement :

- Je ne peux décidemment pas te laisser seul… Je crois que j'ai été trop gentil ce matin. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une petite pute avide comme toi ne serait pas satisfaite par si peu. Tu veux que je te punisse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître, s'il vous plaît… hoqueta Harry

- Compte à haute voix.

Les coups se succédèrent d'abord rapidement, et Harry n'avait que le temps de reprendre son souffle entre deux chiffres. Puis, après 20, il y eut un répit. Harry entendit un bruit indistinct et les coups reprirent, mais ce n'étaient plus des coups de fouet, cette fois. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il sentait les coups entailler la peau, et sous la brûlure, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer suffisamment pour compter. A 30 il crut que Severus allait s'arrêter, mais les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir et la punition ne semblait jamais devoir finir. Il hoquetait les nombres, tentant de ne pas perdre le fil, mais un dernier coup pile sur la raie de ses fesses eut raison de lui et il hurla simplement, ne se rendant même pas compte que deux autres lui avaient été assénés, bien qu'il eût crié à chaque fois. Il s'affaissa dans les cordes qui le retenaient, pleurant et cherchant son souffle, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un corps nu se presser contre le sien et deux doigts entrer dans sa bouche tandis qu'un sexe dur s'introduisait sans pitié au plus profond de lui. Il se contenta de gémir autour des doigts qui l'étouffaient un peu plus. Son corps fut rudement pressé contre la pierre râpeuse, et il sentit chacune de ses plaies pulser au rythme du membre en lui qui entrait et sortait, revenant chaque fois un peu plus gros, un peu plus fort, allant un peu plus profond. Son corps convulsait autour de cette présence qui l'ancrait dans la douleur mais qui induisait aussi un plaisir aigu, qui faisait durcir son sexe et le frotter contre la pierre. Il jouit sans même s'en rendre compte, s'arquant comme un arc et retenant les doigts et le sexe en lui, sentant à peine une chaleur l'emplir. Il cria une dernière fois et s'évanouit.

Severus se dégagea du corps sans réaction de Harry. Il avait peine à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda le dos ensanglanté attaché au mur et sentit des larmes perler. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refermer les plaies sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, mais il arrêta l'écoulement du sang et nettoya celui qui maculait Harry comme celui qu'il avait sur lui. Il détacha délicatement le jeune homme et le posa sur le ventre sur le lit.

Harry papillonna des yeux et tenta de se soulever sur un coude, pour regarder Severus. Celui-ci s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ne bouge pas.

Harry soupira.

- Merci, Maître.

- Dors maintenant.

- Oui, Maître.

Severus se releva, regarda longuement la silhouette étendue et sortit doucement de la pièce.

Il s'écroula sur son canapé, serrant les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Merlin, que c'était dur… Il lui avait fait si mal… Et même s'il savait que Harry en avait eu besoin, cela ne rendait pas les choses vraiment plus faciles… Severus inspira profondément. Peu importaient ses états d'âme, seul Harry comptait. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de se soumettre entièrement, de se donner à lui sans compromis ni compromission, d'assumer ses désirs. Il savait que ses envies de punition étaient puissantes et qu'il ne se contenterait pas longtemps d'une douleur superficielle. Il savait qu'il en viendrait à vouloir être vraiment blessé. Il pensait s'être préparé. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait si dur. Il inspira profondément. Maintenant il espérait juste avoir un peu de répit… Le temps que les plaies guérissent peut-être…

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une review pour m'encourager à écrire encore plus vite ?

**RAR aux anonymes :**

**allia **: J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours. Je jure que ça finit bien !

**anitadraz **: Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**brigitte **: Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**hermione 255** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Litany **: Oui, ma chérie, je te permets tout :b

**nana22 **: Là c'est surtout Severus qui est traumatisé, c'est mieux ^-^? Désolée, mais je jure que ça finit bien !

**Sevyfan** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.


	7. Le Sauveur à sauver bis

**Kikou c'est moi ^_^**

Bon, je vous préviens, on retombe dans le angst, comme l'indique le titre. Mais promis juré ça finit bien et le dernier chapitre sera tout en happy end au citron ^^

Attention, on est toujours dans une fic yaoi, toujours BDSM, et je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Si une des trois affirmations ci-dessus vous étonne, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, au revoir !

Pour tous ceux et celles qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !

**MERCI à tous ceux qui reviewent, je n'écrirais pas sans vous et vos encouragements/menaces :b**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Sauveur à sauver (bis)**

Harry soupira de plaisir en sentant la douleur pulser dans son corps. Elle était omniprésente depuis plusieurs jours et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Son esprit restait vide. Seul y restait son Maître, la volonté de lui plaire et d'être puni encore et toujours, pour toujours. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, ni combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il vivait ici, mais peu importait. Seul importait son Maître.

Il alla chercher le fouet et prit position devant la porte et attendit. Il ne prit pas de parchemin ni de plume, il n'avait rien à avouer qu'il ne put dire à son Maître. Il l'attendrait et il lui tendrait le fouet en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Il l'attendait. Et cela suffisait.

Severus observait Harry via les images que lui transmettait Poudlard et chaque jour, son regard s'assombrissait. Il se passait très exactement ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le début : Harry se perdait dans la soumission. Il n'était plus Harry, il n'était que l'esclave. Il avait perdu toute individualité. N'est-ce pas toi qui lui as dit d'accepter son besoin de soumission ? se rappelait-il amèrement. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Seulement maintenant, il était temps de passer à la phase trois. Phase un : faire accepter à Harry la soumission comme un moyen de se délivrer de ses démons. Phase deux ; lu apprendre la soumission volontaire, l'acceptation de l'expiation et de son corollaire, le pardon. Phase trois : le faire redevenir Harry Potter. Et le perdre.

Tu le savais, Severus, tu le savais depuis le début que viendrait un moment où il devrait te quitter, où il allait même peut-être te haïr. Il est temps. Tu ne peux pas le garder près de toi plus longtemps. C'est égoïste et c'est encore plus douloureux. Le voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas celui que tu aimes. Il est à peine l'ombre de celui qu'il fut jadis. Il est ton ombre.

Severus soupira... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une conscience ? Il sombrait dans le Poufsouffle ! Il ne se faisait même plus sourire... Il aimait Harry, il l'avait soigné et maintenant il allait le perdre.

Il aurait dû en avoir l'habitude, il avait toujours perdu ce qu'il aimait et cette fois il s'y était préparé mais cela ne changeait rien à la souffrance de l'instant... Cela lui rappelait leur première conversation.

Le seul point positif est qu'il allait pouvoir arrêter de lui faire mal. De le torturer. Cela n'arrivait plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant cependant et c'était précisément ce qui le poussait à agir.

Après la première fois où il avait blessé Harry au sang, celui-ci avait eu une période frénétique où rien d'autre ne l'apaisait que son sang qui coulait. Il laissait à peine le temps aux plaies de cicatriser sommairement qu'il demandait à Severus de recommencer. Plusieurs fois, le serpentard avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et la facilité avec laquelle lui revenaient les gestes, les façons de frapper, les coups de reins vicieux faits pour blesser le terrifiait. Heureusement que Harry s'écroulait toujours après, cela lui laissait le temps de calmer ses tremblements, de vomir même parfois, de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit... Mais il l'avait fait, encore et encore, pour Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le gryffondor arrête de lui demander systématiquement ce genre de séances et se contente d'une souffrance légère mais continue. Severus en avait intérieurement soupiré de soulagement : Harry allait commencer à aller mieux. Et effectivement, Harry avait cessé d'être torturé par sa culpabilité. Oh, il y avait des rechutes, des moments de panique intense, mais il commençait à vraiment se pardonner et Severus avait même remarqué des semaines entières où Harry ne lui apportait le fouet que par habitude, sans que son besoin soit impérieux, ce qu'il prouvait en ne protestant pas quand Severus se contentait de le fesser légèrement.

Seulement, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Car ce progrès immense s'était accompagné d'une régression aussi absolue : Harry avait renoncé à toute personnalité, à toute pensée, à toute vie en dehors de celle d'esclave. Il ne faisait rien à moins que Severus ne lui en donne explicitement l'ordre.

Severus avait voulu voir jusqu'où il poussait cette logique et avait omis de le nourrir. Harry n'avait pas protesté, ni manifesté quoi que ce soit, même de la curiosité, se contentant de rester à ses pieds et de le regarder et quand Severus lui avait demandé s'il avait faim, il avait répondu "seulement si cela vous fait plaisir, Maître". Cette phrase avait glacé le cœur de Severus. Il était allé trop loin. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

Cela faisait des jours, et même des semaines qu'il s'en doutait, mais jusque là il avait refusé de voir les choses en face. Il voulait profiter encore un peu, juste un peu. En entendant cette phrase, il avait su qu'il ne pouvait plus, que chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait serait une de plus où Harry se perdrait et qu'attendre ne ferait que rendre la phase trois plus difficile, pour Harry. Pour Harry, pour le sauver une dernière fois, il fallait agir.

Le lendemain, dès son arrivée à son bureau, il s'était efforcé de mettre un plan d'attaque au point... Il avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête sans rien trouver de satisfaisant. Il savait qu'il n'y mettait pas toute sa bonne volonté... Il le fallait, mais s'arracher le cœur n'avait rien d'aisé. Assez réfléchi, de toute façon, au bout d'un moment il devrait improviser, alors à rien ne servait de retarder l'inévitable.

Severus soupira longuement, encore une fois, remercia Poudlard et partit vers ses appartements, décidé à prouver encore une fois, mais cette fois en pleine connaissance de cause et de son propre chef - ce qui ne le réconfortait pas tant que ça finalement - que le Choixpeau avait eu raison en lui proposant d'aller à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Maître.

- Merci, Harry. Habille-toi s'il te plaît.

- Maître...

- Je t'ai donné un ordre.

- Oui, Maître.

Severus conjura une robe de sorcier et Harry s'en vêtit avec répugnance.

- Assieds-toi.

- Mais...

- Harry, j'ai à te parler.

- Pourquoi me punir ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait, Maître ? Je vous demande pardon si je vous ai offensé mais laissez-moi rester à vos pieds s'il vous plaît.

- Non, Harry. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais bien. Severus pinça la base de son nez entre ses doigts. Cela allait être aussi dur que prévu. Assieds-toi juste s'il te plaît et écoute-moi.

Harry s'assit, posant le bout d'une fesse sur le bord du fauteuil.

- Harry, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

- Maître...

- NON ! Harry, c'est Severus qui parle et je veux parler à Harry Potter.

- NON ! Phénix !

- Harry, il n'y a pas de mot de code pour la vie réelle.

- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, ne m'obligez pas, s'il vous plaît...

Harry se recroquevilla, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains sur les oreilles, comme les enfants qui ne veulent pas entendre ce que disent les grandes personnes.

Non, ce serrait encore plus dur que prévu.

Severus sentit son cœur se briser, mais sa résolution n'en fut que plus ferme. S'il attendait encore, Harry ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir celui qu'il avait été et Severus ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il se leva, prit Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci se débattit à peine, retrouvant comme machinalement sa place contre le corps de son aîné, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il se calma petit à petit, se lovant dans la chaleur des robes noires, s'y accrochant, espérant que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

Severus attendit qu'il soit parfaitement détendu et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais cela reste vrai. Tu es Harry Potter et tu es un mauvais esclave.

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir Harry, comme Severus l'avait espéré. Le plus jeune repoussa son aîné pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pardon ? Si j'ai fait une erreur, punissez-moi, mais ne dites pas que je suis un mauvais esclave.

- Si tu l'es, justement parce que tu n'es plus que ça.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je suis contraint de n'être que le Maître, car tu n'es jamais que l'esclave. Tu ne te soumets plus à proprement parler, parce que la vraie soumission s'oppose à quelque chose. Tu es véritablement soumis lorsque pour un temps tu acceptes d'être un esclave, faisant don de ton pouvoir de décision à quelqu'un d'autre, que tu investis de ce pouvoir et dont tu fais ton Maître. Or toi, tu refuses la vie réelle, tu ne vis que dans la soumission. Tu as transformé ce qui devait être une exception en règle. Et je ne peux plus accepter ça, car c'est encore un abus. Cette fois c'est toi qui le commets mais cela ne change rien au fait.

Harry le regardait, hagard.

Severus décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- Je sais que tu ne vois pas bien le problème, mais j'aimerais que tu te mettes à ma place. Tu sais que j'ai été mangemort et même si j'ai assez rapidement changé de camp, je ne peux pas nier que je l'ai été et qu'à un moment j'ai été heureux de l'être. Je ne pense pas que tu ais une idée de ce que devait faire un sorcier pour mériter la marque... Cela variait selon les compétences du sorcier et malheureusement pour moi, j'étais très doué, dans tous les domaines et j'ai donc dû prouver mes aptitudes à donner la mort bien sûr, mais aussi à violer des esprits, sans que celui dont je lisais les pensées s'en aperçoive ou au contraire en le faisant souffrir, et quand Tom a connu mes inclinations, à violer tout court, en engendrant bien entendu le maximum de souffrance... Si je te dis tout cela, finit-il en voyant qu'Harry était devenu livide et pleurait... Il pleurait pour lui... Imbécile de gryffondor... Pourquoi est-ce que cette insulte sonnait maintenant tendrement même dans son esprit ? Et pourquoi avait-il lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il refoula cette envie de pleurer, comme il l'avait toujours fait, même s'il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où cela avait été si dur et se força à aller au bout de son idée :

- Si je te raconte tout cela, c'est pour que tu comprennes qu'être le Maître n'est pas facile pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, j'aime dominer mon partenaire, mais j'ai besoin d'autre chose aussi, de pouvoir être moi y compris le jour où je veux déposer enfin le masque de dureté que je porte pour le monde, sinon, j'ai l'impression de redevenir celui que j'étais et même pour toi, même par amour pour toi, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Comprends-tu ?

Harry se coula à nouveau dans les bras de Severus, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son aîné, répétant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte, qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste, qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il faisait pour lui...

Severus lui caressa les cheveux, le dos, lui laissant le temps de se calmer puis le repoussa doucement :

- Harry, je veux de tout cœur t'aider et j'aime ce que nous faisons... Mais je ne peux pas être le Maître tout le temps. Je t'aime Harry et je veux être pour toi autre chose que celui par qui tu souffres. Tu as le droit d'être heureux Harry. Et heureux en tant qu'Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je ce droit alors que j'ai tué tant de monde ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, moi ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- J'ai tué beaucoup plus de personnes que toi. Et je parle de gens tués de mes mains. Toi, tu n'as tué en personne que Voldemort. Et je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas le regretter.

Harry s'étrangla sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

- Je suis un héros parce que j'ai tué.

- Je sais, mais c'est parce que tu as tué un monstre. Et que par cette unique mort, tu as sauvé tout un monde. Imagine juste une seconde un monde où régnerait Voldemort, un monde de terreur, un monde d'esclavage pour la plupart, de mort pour beaucoup. Tu as évité cela.

- Mais à quel prix ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela Harry. Ne crois-tu pas que cette question me torture aussi ? J'ai tué et laissé tuer plus que je n'aime à me le rappeler, juste pour sauvegarder ma couverture, pour continuer à fournir des renseignements dont certains étaient des leurres, d'autres des pièges, dont la plupart arrivaient de toute façon trop tard, ou pire dont on ne pouvait se servir parce que j'aurais été démasqué si l'Ordre avait sauvé ces vies et que j'étais plus utile qu'eux, pour la Cause... Sais-tu combien j'ai haï Dumbledore de me faire porter ce fardeau, et combien il lui en coûtait à lui aussi de rester toujours en arrière, d'avoir pouvoir de vie et de mort sur des gens qui pour beaucoup ne le connaissait même pas, qui ne se doutait pas qu'ils n'étaient que des pions dans une maudite partie d'échecs... Penses-tu aux familles moldues qui ont vu périr les leurs et qui n'ont même pas la consolation de savoir pourquoi...

- Je ne dois pas me sentir coupable, c'est ce que vous me dites ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Tu sais que non. Ce que je dis, c'est que tu ne dois pas te laisser consumer par la culpabilité. Tu as fait de ton mieux et plus encore. Tu as fait ton devoir. Tu aurais pu faire mieux, te dis-tu et cela te torture ? Mais tu aurais pu faire bien pire également. On ne peut revenir sur le passé. En revanche, on peut expier ses fautes et c'est ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici. C'est aussi ce que je fais en t'aidant. Mais tu dois trouver d'autres moyens de te pardonner. Des moyens plus constructifs, et qui te permettrait de rester toi, intégralement toi et non juste la partie de toi qui a la vie la plus facile. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de rester Directeur de Poudlard ? C'est pour veiller sur la nouvelle génération, essayer de préserver la paix car je sais, pour l'avoir vécu, que les mages noirs et leurs recrues peuvent être très jeunes. Je veille, et sans qu'ils le sachent, j'aide ceux qui se sentent exclus ou malheureux... Et si jamais tu le répètes, je te ferai souffrir mille morts car je tiens à a réputation ! ajouta-t-il avec un pétillement dans les yeux qui rappela à Harry Dumbledore. Bref... Il est temps que tu trouves ta voie.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

- Pour le savoir, tu dois essayer. Et pour cela, tu dois t'éloigner de moi et de la facilité que représente ta soumission envers moi. Car ne t'y trompes pas, vivre esclave est facile. C'est vivre libre et donc responsable de ses choix, des bons comme des mauvais qui est difficile. Mais vivre esclave n'est pas vivre. Et tu dois vivre. Tu as été le Survivant trop longtemps. Tu dois maintenant être toi.

Harry se leva des genoux de Severus et alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Severus resta de marbre, silencieux, respectant la distance qu'il créait entre eux, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, il voulait qu'Harry s'éloigne donc il ne devait pas souffrir de le voir si loin de lui no vouloir à tout prix retrouver sa chaleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry essaya de retrouver les réflexes d'occlumencie qu'il avait eu un temps et parvint à sa grande surprise à faire le calme en lui assez rapidement. Les mots de son Maître, non de Severus, résonnaient en lui. Il chercha la douleur, pas la douleur physique résiduelle, mais la douleur mentale insupportable qui lui avait fait souhaiter la mort et dû admettre qu'elle était considérablement assourdie. Oh, elle était là, pas de doute, mais elle était supportable maintenant. Severus avait raison, il allait mieux. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit à cette pensée mais il la refoula. Il était vivant pour le meilleur et pour le pire et puisqu'il avait choisi de vivre, puisque c'était ce choix-là qu'il avait fait il y avait il ne savait plus combien de temps en acceptant l'aide de Severus, il devait vivre heureux ou du moins le plus heureux possible. Sinon, quel intérêt ?

Il sentait la panique de l'esclave en lui, mais devait avouer que Severus avait encore raison sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas être que l'esclave et l'esclave n'était qu'une partie de lui. Il devrait apprendre à gérer cette partie et ne savait comment faire sans Severus, mais c'était son problème. Il n'avait que trop abuser de la gentillesse de son aîné, comme quoi, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, un Severus gentil n'était pas un oxymore. Oui, il avait abusé, profitant de ce que Severus l'aimait pour guérir, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer. Finalement, c'était envers lui qu'il se sentait le plus coupable maintenant. Oui, il fallait qu'il le quitte, avant de le détruire à son tour. Il portait malheur, il le savait pourtant...

Il releva la tête et en croisant le regard d'onyx, il ne put empêcher l'esclave en lui de parler :

- Vous me chassez ?

Ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu dire et il sentit les larmes poindre à nouveau en voyant Severus tressaillir.

- Je te laisse partir.

Harry admira une nouvelle fois le contrôle qu'avait son aîné sur lui-même, sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé. Il acquiesça, se leva, essuya ses larmes et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Il s'arrêta, luttant pour ne pas espérer que Severus le rappelle, luttant pour continuer à avancer et ne pas se retourner.

Severus agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour ne pas bouger alors que tout son corps et son cœur lui hurlait de le rattraper.

Harry atteignit la porte.

- Merci, Severus.

Harry tourna la poignée.

- Harry... souffla Severus trop bas pour être entendu.

Harry sortit et la porte se referma.

Severus autorisa alors les larmes qu'il avait jusque-là retenues à couler, puis à se transformer en lourds sanglots. Quand le silence revint, Severus se redressa, le visage sévère dans ses robes noires, et demanda une faveur à Poudlard.

Une porte apparut dans le mur et il l'ouvrit, pour rentrer dans ses nouveaux appartements, aussi différents que possible des anciens, faisant la part belle aux lignes et aux matières modernes ainsi qu'aux objets moldus, et surtout où il n'y avait qu'un seul fauteuil et un lit à une place. Severus n'oublierait plus jamais qu'il était destiné à vivre, à vieillir et enfin à mourir... seul.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Je sais, je suis une auteure sadique...

Mais je suis la première triste à mourir pour mon Severus adoré... Je promets que ça finit bien, je sais déjà comment... En revanche, ça prendra encore au moins deux chapitres, vu la mauvaise volonté que mettent ces deux-là à être heureux... Mais bon, j'avais dit que je travaillais sur le traumatisme et on ne guérit pas comme ça d'un traumatisme... Je dois rester crédible quand même...

Une review pour me dire que vous ne me détestez pas ? Ou que vous me détestez, je comprendrais :b

**RAR aux anonymes par ordre alphabétique :**

**anitadraz** : Merci pour ta review^^ et merci pour les compliments. Je vais mettre un chapitre de plus à finir bien comme tu dis, mais je continue à jurer que le ferai. Pour _Buffy_, non seulement je l'ai regardé, mais j'ai écrit un cross-over Buffy/Harry Potter que j'ai presque terminé et que je posterai quand j'aurai fini au moins cette fic-là et sans doute une autre en cours… Sinon je risque de me faire lyncher ^-^ Je te donne le titre en avant-première : _Une morsure pour l'amour_ :b

**brigitte** : Merci pour ta review^^ Le voilà ton élément déclencheur… Je ne sais pas si cela te convient ?

**Litany** : Merci des compliments, tu me fais rougir ma chérie… Je te suis reconnaissante de me lire alors que je sais que le BDSM n'est pas ta tasse de thé. Je t'embrasse très fort !

**typhi56** : Merci pour ta review. Oui, la phrase ne marche qu'au manoir Black, mais à l'hôpital, la phrase ne marche pas, c'est juste la façon qu'a trouvé Severus de se faire entendre d'Harry, de faire en sorte qu'il l'écoute. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question et que cette fic continue à te plaire.


	8. Se sauver soimême

**Coucou c'est moi.**

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes et je vous offre, puisque **Iroko** le voulait, en tant que gagnante au jeu trouver l'allusion caché dans _Dessous dessus_ (et que je révélerai dans l'intro du chapitre 3) le chapitre 8.

Mais, comme je suis hyper gentille, je poste aussi le chapitre 2 de _La tentation du rêve_ (et je vous interdis de dire enfin ! lol) et une surprise de Noël.

Alors, bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos reviews, je vous adore ! Et ce seront, je l'espère, mes cadeaux de Noël^-^

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Se sauver soi-même ou se sauver de soi-même ?

Severus attendait, comme chaque lundi, la visite de Dobby.

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, mais il ne le voulait pas souvent depuis le départ d'Harry, il s'avouerait qu'il ne vivait plus que pour ces moments-là, où il pouvait parler d'Harry, savoir ce qu'il devenait, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il ne faisait pas aussi...

Il vivait dans la crainte que Dobby n'apparaisse sans prévenir, ce qui voudrait dire qu'Harry était en danger immédiat, mais cela ne s'était pas encore produit.

Il avait été soulagé de voir que Harry n'était pas retourné au Manoir Black. Au départ, c'était pour s'assurer de cela qu'il avait demandé l'aide de l'elfe de maison.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

A peine Harry parti... enfin à peine remis du départ de Harry... enfin à peine capable de pensée cohérente autre que se traiter de noms d'oiseaux ou se lamenter sur son propre sort, il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait même pas si Harry avait un endroit où aller autre que ce Manoir de malheur. Il avait aussitôt mandé Dobby, pour le charger de trouver Harry sous prétexte de lui apporter des affaires. Il ne voulait pas le pister magiquement, cela lui semblait encore une forme d'abus, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser entièrement livré à lui-même non plus... En fait, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas anticipé les choses mais il ne pensait pas que Harry partirait comme ça, à la seconde... ou plutôt il n'avait pas supporté d'y penser. Et maintenant, il fallait pallier cet oubli qui lui prouvait plus que tout autre chose qu'il avait enfin admis au plus profond de lui et pas seulement intellectuellement ne plus être en guerre... l'espion en lui avait perdu ses réflexes...

Dobby avait été ravi d'aider Monsieur le Grand Directeur Snape Monsieur et était revenu en un temps record lui dire qu'Harry, après être passé à Gringotts en toute discrétion, avait rejoint le Londres moldu et trouvé un meublé à louer à la semaine.

Rassuré dans l'immédiat, Severus avait alors demandé à Dobby une aide sur la durée. Pouvait-il se faire engager par Harry comme elfe de maison pour veiller sur lui ? Et lui faire un rapport hebdomadaire ?

Dobby avait répondu qu'il avait déjà proposé ses services à Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur et qu'il venait justement demander la résiliation de son contrat avec Poudlard. Mais il ne voulait pas espionner Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur.

Severus avait dû faire appel à toute sa patience et à tous ses talents de négociateur pour faire comprendre la situation à Dobby sans pour autant entrer dans des détails gênants. Heureusement, Dobby connaissait le seul elfe de maison qui ait jamais souffert de dépression de mémoire de sorcier, ce qui ne prouvait pas grand-chose, et d'elfe, ce qui était déjà plus probant, et avait vu Winky se détruire à coup de bièraubeurre... Severus, à qui Poudlard avait fourni ces renseignements il y avait de cela un certain temps sans qu'il comprenne bien à l'époque ce qui cela pouvait signifier - il avait cru qu'il lui fallait s'occuper des elfes de Poudlard, ce qu'il aurait fait de toute manière - s'en servit. Le parallèle parla suffisamment à Dobby pour le décider. Il rapporterait à Severus les faits et gestes d'Harry, pour s'assurer avec Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur que Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur allait bien et en cas d'urgence, il viendrait tout de suite demander l'aide de Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur.

Si Dobby avait été un peu réticent, la première semaine avait malheureusement confirmé la nécessité de cette surveillance et depuis, plus jamais l'elfe n'avait protesté et, pour éviter d'oublier quelque chose d'important, il racontait à Severus ce qui tenait presque d'un éphéméride. Non que celui-ci se plaigne.

Ceci dit, il n'y avait plus eu d'alertes majeures depuis la première. Severus se rappelait encore l'air paniqué de l'elfe lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté avoir surpris Harry un éclat de miroir à la main. Severus se félicitait que Dobby soit un elfe nettement supérieur à la moyenne - après tout, il était toujours le seul elfe libre pour la bonne et simple raison que jamais aucun autre elfe n'avait manifesté la volonté de l'être, et Severus avait pris la peine d'interroger chacun des elfes de Poudlard, la plus importante communauté d'Angleterre - parce que celui-ci était resté en retrait, silencieux, regardant Harry approcher l'éclat de son poignet sans tenter d'intervenir. Il tenait prête sa magie personnelle avait-il avoué à Severus, mais il ne voulait pas que Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur croit que Dobby ne lui faisait pas confiance. Harry était resté dans cette position un temps terriblement long, puis avait laissé tomber l'éclat tranchant et avait aussitôt après pris sa baguette pour faire disparaître miroirs, couteaux, rasoirs, bref, tout ce avec quoi il aurait pu se blesser. Severus en avait soupiré de soulagement. Il avait craint quelque chose dans le genre, mais le fait qu'Harry se soit arrêté de lui-même était un bon présage. Cela prouvait aussi que Severus avait eu raison : Harry pouvait maintenant gérer sa douleur seul... enfin il restait à voir si cela marcherait sur la durée mais c'était pour ça que la surveillance de Dobby restait constante.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent mornes : Harry restait dans son studio, prostré, apathique, les yeux dans le vague.

C'était aussi pour cela que Severus attendait impatiemment Dobby ce soir. Si l'état d'Harry ne s'était pas amélioré cette semaine, il faudrait faire quelque chose.

Il avait, en réalité, déjà fait quelque chose, restait à savoir si cela avait marché. Il avait fait paraître dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_, que Harry recevait malgré sa volonté de vivre dans le monde moldu, un article de son professeur d'Etude des Moldus qui regrettait la mauvaise connaissance que les sorciers avaient du monde moldu, mais aussi de leur propre monde. Les nés-moldus encore plus que les autres évidemment, mais rares étaient les sorciers même enfants de sorciers à avoir la curiosité de visiter d'autres communautés magiques que la leur. Et cela était dommageable à tous niveaux, que ce soit intellectuellement mais aussi génétiquement. Le monde sorcier devait être plus exogène pour survivre.

Cet article était bien évidemment controversé, mais la Guerre avait eu au moins cet avantage que les partisans du repli absolu sur soi n'osaient plus trop se faire entendre, de peur de passer, et pas toujours à tort, pour des ex-mangemorts ou affiliés.

Severus espérait que...

POP

- Dobby salue Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur.

- Bonsoir Dobby, je t'attendais.

- Dobby est désolé d'être en retard, Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur, mais Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur a eu besoin de Dobby tard pour préparer leur voyage.

- Vous partez ?, demanda Severus d'une voix sévèrement contrôlée... Il avait peur de se réjouir trop vite.

- Oui, Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur. Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur a décidé de visiter le monde.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur. Dobby l'accompagne parce que Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur veut aussi aller chez les moldus et qu'il aime bien le fait que la magie elfique soit indiscernable. Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur veut ainsi éviter d'avoir à utiliser sa magie parce qu'il voyagera sous glamour pour "voir la vérité".

- Je vois.

Severus était plus que rassuré. Il avait eu peur que Harry parte à l'aventure en gryffondor, et d'avoir à convaincre Dobby de le filer, mais son amour se révélait comme d'habitude surprenant même si Severus avait prévu que Harry préférerait voyager incognito. Après tout, s'il avait décidé de vivre côté moldu, c'était bien pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ce que Severus comprenait... tout en regrettant que le monde sorcier soit si hypocrite et si oublieux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le Sauveur ait pu disparaître du jour au lendemain sans provoquer la moindre curiosité... Certes Harry avait connu le traumatisme de la Guerre mais aussi celui de l'Après-guerre quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de vie normale, même après avoir fait son devoir, et tant de sacrifices... Il n'en était qu'un autre. Pas un Sauveur, mais un Sacrifice, un Sacrifié à la Cause... Severus secoua la tête tandis qu'une grimace déformait son visage. Non, cela n'arriverait pas !

- Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur va bien ? S'il n'a plus besoin de Dobby, Dobby va aller rejoindre Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Oui, excuse-moi Dobby, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je te remercie de ces bonnes nouvelles. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu pars avec Harry et que tu continueras à veiller sur lui. Tu viendras lundi prochain comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas un problème même si vous êtes loin ?

- Non Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur. Nous devrions être simplement en Europe, mais la distance n'est pas un problème pour les elfes.

- Je m'en doutais. Merci encore Dobby et à lundi.

- C'est un honneur pour Dobby de servir Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un grand craquement.

Severus réfléchit que certes un sorcier pouvait apparaître sans bruit mais que la distance sur laquelle il pouvait le faire était proportionnelle à sa puissance et à la fatigue qu'il acceptait de ressentir... Oui, la magie elfique était très nettement sous-estimée... Il devrait en parler à ses collègues universitaires, il y avait sans doute matière à recherches... Granger aurait adoré... Severus soupira et se recueillit quelques instants, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à une des victimes de la Guerre puis partit se coucher, espérant que Harry trouverait sa voie pendant son tour du monde... ou au moins un moyen d'oublier un peu...

Et il pensait le un peu. Il n'y avait jamais moyen d'oublier vraiment, et Merlin sait qu'il avait cherché. Il était même sûr que Granger avait des cauchemars qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, pleins de sang et de souffrance. Il s'était d'ailleurs longuement interrogé sur son cas car, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant quiconque, elle était sans doute une des sorcières les plus brillantes depuis Rowena Serdaigle elle-même et la perte d'un esprit aussi éclairé et novateur avait mis un coup de frein net à l'évolution du Monde Sorcier... Elle aurait pu devenir Ministre et elle aurait été bien meilleure que tous les autres avant elle, du fait même qu'elle était née moldue... Mais il ne s'était pas senti le droit de l'obliger à revenir, à se rappeler. Oh, il aurait pu : comme il l'avait expliqué à Draco, l'amnésie par sortilèges était réversible, même s'il se doutait que Granger ne s'était pas contentée d'un simple _Oubliettes_... C'est à elle qu'il repensait le plus souvent... Il hésitait entre admirer son courage et la maudire pour son égoïsme... et envier sa liberté retrouvée parfois...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Les semaines qui suivirent furent calmes. Dobby ne lui rapportaient que les faits anodins d'un récit de voyage, en Europe, puis en Amérique.

Harry se révéla fasciné par ce pays où tout était plus grand, y compris les communautés sorcières et il décida d'y rester plus longtemps que prévu.

Il commença, comme beaucoup d'européens, par la Côte Est, celle qui était le plus sous l'influence du Vieux Continent mais où il se sentit délicieusement anonyme, au point de tenter de s'y montrer sous sa vraie apparence. Sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il évitait soigneusement les touristes, mais en cachant sa cicatrice sous sa frange, même eux ne prêtaient pas attention à une silhouette perdue dans la foule... Ils étaient bien trop occupés à regarder les gratte-ciels.

Harry redécouvrit donc la joie de déambuler simplement dans la rue, de faire des achats, de visiter New York by night, de boire un verre dans un bar aussi. Et découvrit celle de se faire aborder comme n'importe qui, par des sorciers qui ne voyaient qu'un joli petit lot et non une célébrité.

Même si flirter avec un autre homme... Mais Severus ne voulait plus de lui... Malgré tout... Il n'allait jamais plus loin que le flirt.

Et les conversations permettaient de remettre en perspective... Voldemort avait failli mettre l'Angleterre à feu et à sang mais cette nouvelle n'avait pas perturbé plus que ça les cousins d'Amérique. Au départ, cela l'amusa.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir il manque s'étouffer en apprenant que oui le Ministre de la Magie avait suivi cet incident de près mais qu'il n'avait pas souhaité intervenir, puisque ce mage noir n'avait pas attaqué en dehors de son pays. Il avait juste recommandé à ses concitoyens d'éviter l'Angleterre tant que la situation serait aussi explosive. Quand Harry demanda le plus calmement possible comment auraient réagi les autorités en cas de victoire de Voldemort, son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et lui dit que sans doute on se serait accommodé de cela pour peu qu'il eût limité ses ambitions. Une dictature de plus ou de moins... Certes, une dictature européenne aurait plus émue que celles déjà existantes en Afrique ou en Amérique du Sud, mais finalement, l'Europe était loin et puis, tout est question de point de vue n'est-ce pas, donc on parle de Mage Noir mais allez savoir si la communauté sorcière ne se serait pas mieux portée d'avoir un chef fort et déterminé à sa tête plutôt qu'une chiffe molle... Mais la possibilité d'être en guerre ouverte avec les Moldus, et de se révéler du coup aux yeux de tous ? Oh, vous savez... Une guerre avec les moldus ne se déclenche pas comme ça et nous avons les meilleurs Oubliators du monde, nous aurions toujours pu intervenir au cas où ce serait vraiment devenu méchant. Parce que cela ne l'a pas été ? Pensez-vous ! Une escarmouche. Et puis, déjà pendant la Seconde Guerre, nous avions sauvé la mise à l'Europe au dernier moment, on aurait recommencé. Ne vous bilez donc pas... Que voilà une conversation sérieuse, si nous reprenions plutôt un verre... Harry était parti à ce moment-là pour ne pas déclencher une "escarmouche".

Et il avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales une fois enfermé dans une bulle de silence. Il transplana directement dans le meublé qu'il avait trouvé à louer au mois quand il avait décidé de rester un peu aux Etats-Unis et s'effondra dans le canapé.

Sa première réaction avait été de vouloir en parler à Severus et ce fut cette pensée qui déclencha sa crise de larmes. Il comprenait maintenant ce que son aîné avait voulu lui faire comprendre car ce n'était pas du Maître dont il se languissait... enfin si bien sûr mais à cet instant précis c'était d'une conversation d'égal à égal dont il avait besoin... enfin il ne se sentait pas l'égal intellectuel de Severus, là tout de suite, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il aurait eu besoin de lui parler, pour profiter de son expérience. Il était sûr que Severus n'aurait pas été surpris d'entendre le sorcier américain parler ainsi, qu'il s'y serait attendu, qu'il aurait su trouver les mots pour dire à Harry de ne pas écouter des ragots de bar...

Oui, il devait trouver des sources sûres, il était sûrement tombé sur un imbécile, un égoïste.

Il alla se coucher, un peu rasséréné... Mais il pleura encore une fois dans son lit... tout seul dans son lit...

Le lendemain, Harry alla dans l'équivalent américain du Ministère pour chercher des informations, se doutant que la presse serait partiale et qu'un tel événement avait dû au moins apparaître à l'ordre du jour de l'Assemblée sorcière, les sorciers américains ayant copié les institutions moldus pour ne pas déconcerter un peu plus les nés-moldus, plus nombreux chez eux que dans n'importe quel autre pays, comme tout le reste. Harry avait du mal à s'habituer à un tel gigantisme et en était toujours émerveillé, même après plusieurs semaines. Il trouva effectivement dans les Archives les comptes-rendus des Assemblées et un archiviste plein de bonne volonté pour lui donner tout ce qui était relatif à l'"escarmouche" anglaise.

Une fois sa lecture terminé, Harry se leva posément, remercia l'archiviste, sortit calmement et transplana chez lui. Ou il invoqua un couteau. Un couteau de boucher, large et effilé. Il le tourna et le retourna dans sa main.

POP  
- Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur veut de la viande pour dîner ? Dobby a acheté ce qu'il faut mais Dobby n'a pas pensé que Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur voudrait cuisiner. Dobby est désolé.

Harry se tourna lentement vers l'elfe de maison, semblant avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Dobby s'arrêta, très inquiet, ne sachant s'il fallait qu'il aille de toute urgence chercher Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur ou pas. Il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à intercepter la lame.

Puis, Harry sembla le reconnaître. En tout cas, il fit disparaître le couteau.

Dobby retint un soupir.

- Non, merci Dobby. Je ne crois pas que je dînerai ce soir.

- Mais, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, il faut manger, laissez Dobby vous faire des mini-sandwiches.

Cette phrase arracha à Harry un micro-sourire et il hocha la tête.

- Dobby s'en occupe tout de suite, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur.

Dobby devait bien avouer que c'était ce qu'il préférait dans le fait d'être libre. Il pouvait mentir sans avoir à se punir après. Oh, il allait préparer les sandwiches, mais pas avant d'avoir fait une autre course.

POP

Severus sursauta. Ce bruit, nous n'étions pourtant pas lundi...

- Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur...

- Harry va-t-il bien ?, le coupa Severus.

- Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur n'est pas en danger immédiat.

Severus soupira de soulagement.

- Mais Dobby a pensé qu'il fallait prévenir Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur malgré tout, si Dobby a eu tort de déranger Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur, il est désolé.

- Non, non, tu as sûrement bien fait. Raconte-moi.

- Eh bien, tout allait bien, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur semblait se plaire à New York et Dobby a même cru qu'il se faisait des amis, car il allait tous les soirs dans un café, où il discutait... mais ce n'était pas toujours avec le même homme ceci dit, mais Dobby ne sait pas si c'est une habitude humaine normale ou pas...

- Si, si, répondit Severus en faisant taire la voix dans sa tête qui hurlait de jalousie en comprenant que Harry flirtait avec des américains. C'est de ta faute, il devait vivre sa vie, il le fait, tu n'as pas aucun droit sur lui, il pourrait coucher avec d'autres sans que tu ais ton mot à dire.

Severus se concentra sur le récit de l'elfe qui avait continué :

- ... mais hier soir, quand Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur est rentré, il avait l'air malheureux et il a pleuré et aujourd'hui il a été au Ministère et quand il est rentré, il avait l'air très calme mais Dobby avait déjà vu ce regard, et Dobby avait peur et Dobby avait raison parce que Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur a fait apparaître un grand couteau et quand Dobby lui a parlé, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur n'a pas paru l'entendre tout de suite.

- Harry a gardé le couteau ?

- Non, Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur, Dobby n'aurait pas laissé Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur seul dans ce cas.

- Oui, excuse-moi Dobby.

- Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur n'a pas à s'excuser.

- Donc, Harry a fait disparaître le couteau ? Sans s'en servir ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur, mais Dobby est inquiet malgré tout parce que Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur ne veut pas manger ce soir à part des mini-sandwiches et juste pour faire plaisir à Dobby, Dobby le sait et Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur a vraiment l'air triste, mais pas comme quand il est parti de chez Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur, il a l'air... Dobby ne sait pas bien interpréter les émotions humaines, Dobby est désolé, mais Dobby a l'impression que les yeux de Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur sont tout vides.

Il retombe dans sa dépression... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Cela a sûrement à voir avec cette visite au Ministère... Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien aller y faire ? Est-ce qu'il a voulu avoir un permis de séjour qui lui a été refusé ? Non, pourquoi lui refuserait-on ? Et puis, il se contente encore du tourisme, il n'a pas cherché un emploi... Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

- Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur ?

Severus s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Tu as très bien fait de venir me voir, Dobby, je pense qu'effectivement quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas quoi... Peux-tu m'attendre quelques minutes, je vais venir avec toi en Amérique si ça ne te dérange pas de m'emmener avec toi ?

- Ce serait un honneur, Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur.

- Bien. Je préviens juste que je m'en vais quelques jours et je prends deux trois choses...

Severus écrivait tout en parlant une note pour Sinistra. L'avantage d'être en temps de paix : il pouvait partir sans problème et laisser l'école aux soins de quelqu'un d'autre. L'avantage aussi de ne plus avoir de cours à assurer...

Severus alla réduire le sac de voyage qu'il avait tenu prêt juste au cas où depuis que Harry avait quitté l'Angleterre, le glissa dans une de ses poches et tendit sa main à Dobby.

POP

Oui, la magie elfique était impressionnante quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir. Pas la moindre sensation comme dans le transplanage et sûrement aucun risque d'être désartibulé.

- Dobby a amené Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur à l'hôtel le plus proche du logement de Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby a bien fait Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur ?

- Très bien fait. Merci beaucoup Dobby. Et n'hésite pas, tu ne me déranges jamais si c'est pour me parler de Harry.

Dobby s'inclina bien bas.

POP

Severus entra dans l'hôtel et demanda une chambre. Une fois installé, il décida d'aller au Ministère. Certes, il était tard, mais dans ses souvenirs, à New York, le Ministère ne fermait jamais, comme nombre d'endroits dans cette ville. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir sans savoir ce qui avait fait rechuter Harry.

Effectivement, le Ministère était ouvert et Severus eut la chance de rencontrer une connaissance, quelqu'un qu'il avait connu pendant le stage de Potions qu'il avait effectué ici avant d'obtenir sa Maîtrise. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, mais quand il avait entendu sa voix, les souvenirs étaient revenus... Après les banalités d'usage pour deux... amis... qui ne se sont pas vus depuis 20 ans, Severus répondit à la question de savoir ce qui l'amenait ici par une autre question : il cherchait un compatriote, est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen de savoir dans quel service il avait été ? Un compatriote, hein, rien de plus ? On ne peut rien te cacher, il est bien plus, il est sans doute le seul véritable ami que j'ai. Sacré Snape, toujours aussi doué pour les relations sociales, hein ? Oui... Bref, j'aimerais vraiment ce renseignement. Au point de... Non, pas au point de... Désolé, Brett, mais je suis... Snape amoureux, ah j'aurais tout vu ! Ravi pour toi, même si dommage pour moi, j'aurais bien ravivé certains souvenirs... Moi aussi mais là... Je comprends. Alors, ton ami. C'est lui ? Non, d'accord, je suis indiscret, excuse-moi. Je vais t'arranger ça. En échange de quoi ? Ce que tu peux être suspicieux, tu n'as pas changé... Mais bon, tu as raison, je veux bien quelque chose, non, non, je sais, juste un verre. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. De toute façon, à moins que tu ais beaucoup changé, tu tiens l'alcool bien mieux que moi. Bien. Donc, nous disions, un jeune Anglais, oui, il a été aux Archives chercher des infos sur les débats de l'Assemblée sur l'espèce de guerre qui a eu lieu par chez vous.

L'espèce de guerre. Severus ne tressaillit même pas, mais il savait maintenant ce qui avait mis à mal le début de contrôle que Harry retrouvait sur lui-même. S'il avait vu comment son sacrifice, sa douleur, l'horreur qu'avait été sa vie était ici réduit à un débat, et encore le terme était fort, il n avait pas été ce qu'on appelle houleux, et finalement à la décision de voir venir et de laisser les Anglais gérer ce souci passager...

Severus s'en voulait énormément. Il aurait dû prévoir que cela arriverait à partir du moment où il avait posé le pied en Amérique. Il ne se rappelait que trop la condescendance de ces sorciers du Nouveau Monde envers le Vieux Continent, ingrats comme le sont tous les ados envers leurs parents car à bien des égards, l'Amérique n'en était qu'à son adolescence... Peu mettaient jamais les pieds à l'étranger, et parmi eux beaucoup se contentaient de vacances à thème, et encore moins se souciaient de l'Europe, terme générique dont ils ne se souciaient guère de différencier les petites composantes. D'ailleurs, les tenants d'une intervention contre Voldemort étaient des immigrés de fraîche date et des réfugiés, fait qui avait du coup été retenu contre eux par les Américains de longue date qui en avaient vu d'autres et qui prônaient la prise de recul, la mise en perspective, nobles mots qui ne recouvraient qu'un attentisme égoïste et frileux.

Severus ruminait ces sombres pensées tout en soutenant une conversation badine et banale avec son ancien camarade. Il avait commencé à parler Potions et, comme prévu, son vis-à-vis avait profité de la première occasion pour monopoliser la parole et parler de lui, sujet autrement moins rébarbatif pour lui. Severus sourit in petto. Manipuler les gens était si facile. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, il était ravi de ne pouvoir écouter que d'une oreille, se contentant de hochements de tête, de hum hum et de vraiment ? polis. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir à comment aider Harry cette fois-ci, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il fallait retenir de l'imbécilité américaine était une juste mise en perspective, qui prouvait que la guerre finie, il fallait aller de l'avant et surtout que s'il voulait encore être utile, il y avait nombre de conflits, d'escarmouches, d'espèces de guerre, de soucis passagers en cours... Ceci dit, il ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment que Harry se mette en tête d'intervenir comme mercenaire dans les conflits sorciers... Et médiateur ou membre d'une organisation serait sans doute simplement décourageant à la longue car, soyons honnête, bien peu de "règlements pacifiques" réussissaient et l'aide apportée semblait toujours dérisoire... face au tonneau des Danaïdes, Harry allait soit se décourager soit s'énerver et aucune des deux solutions n'étaient enviables. Car Severus le savait, Harry était puissant, plus qu'il n'en avait conscience, trop peut-être pour son propre bien, après tout Tom avait aussi eu de très nobles idéaux au départ...

Severus laissa son regard errer. Il ne savait pas si le fait que son ancien amant l'ait emmené dans un bar gay était un compliment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas honte de s'afficher avec lui bien qu'il soit plus vieux que la moyenne d'âge de l'endroit ou un appel du pied pour qu'il cède à la tentation de raviver leurs souvenirs communs ou un cruel rappel justement de tout ce qu'il n'était plus, de ce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais été, jeune et séduisant...

Soudain, il tressaillit. Cette silhouette.

Il s'excusa auprès de son camarade et bondit aux toilettes. Devant le miroir, il lança divers sorts qui modifièrent suffisamment son visage pour lui éviter d'être reconnu. En fait, il risquait plus d'être pris pour un Malfoy. C'est fou ce que des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux gris changent un homme.

Il ressortit et se dirigea vers un point de la salle qui lui permettrait de vérifier son intuition.

Oui, c'était bien Harry. Mais seul. Pour le moment. Il se retint pour ne pas empêcher un gringalet de lui proposer un verre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry refuser. Ceci dit, son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il croisa les yeux verts. Eteints. Vides. Severus savait maintenant pourquoi Dobby avait peur. Et il sentit un frisson le traverser.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Harry avait besoin de lui.

Non. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un mais pas de lui. Ce qui tombait bien puisqu'il n'était pas lui.

Quand Harry sortit, Severus le suivit, sans même penser à l'homme qu'il laissait au bar, tout entier concentré pour essayer de deviner ce qu'allait faire son amour.

Ses pires craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il le vit prendre le chemin du _Donjon_, un club SM déjà réputé de son temps et pas dans le bon sens. On y trouvait des back-rooms des plus sordides.

Il resta en retrait, se forçant à laisser Harry décider, espérant qu'il n'entrerait pas... Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Pas de ça.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry repartir. La tentation avait été forte, mais il avait reculé au dernier moment.

Ceci dit, Severus devait agir sinon la prochaine fois, il ne s'arrêterait peut-être pas.

C'est le rôle de ta vie, Sev. En piste.

- Un si beau soumis comme vous ne doit pas se perdre dans ce genre de bas-fond sordide, dit-il d'une voix rauque et maîtrisée, aussi éloignée que possible de sa voix habituelle, comme quoi essayer même en vain d'apprendre le fourchelangue aurait eu son utilité.

- Je ne... Harry se maudit d'être si peu doué pour les répliques cinglantes.

- Point n'est besoin de nier, je le vois, je le sais, susurra Severus en se rapprochant.

- Laissez-moi !

- Oh, j'aurais presque peur. Pourquoi refuser ce dont vous avez si désespérément besoin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous propose un jeu d'une nuit. Juste un jeu. Juste une nuit.

Harry se sentit faiblir. C'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, sans avoir le courage de franchir le pas. Il avait peur. Il était ridicule. Il savait pourquoi Severus ne voulait pas de lui.

Severus s'était approché dans son dos et avait pris Harry presqu'entre ses bras, l'entourant sans le toucher, l'enveloppant dans son aura dominante. Il sentait le jeune homme prêt à se rendre et ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en hurler de frustration.

- Nous irons où vous voudrez, vous aurez le contrôle, vous ne me donnerez que ce que vous voudrez, vous avez ma parole de sorcier.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Je sais bien que vous êtes content de me voir, mais ce n'est pas ça qui dépasse de la poche de votre jean.

La blague douteuse eut l'effet escompté. Harry se détendit et se retourna, regardant son possible Maître d'une nuit. Il était beau, Harry ne pouvait le nier et il serait un dominant parfait, toute son attitude le clamait. Après tout, il était libre, il était adulte. Il fit taire la voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait, que ce n'était pas ce Maître là dont il se languissait et accepta ce que le hasard lui offrait.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Harry ne vérifia pas que le blond lui emboîtait le pas et marcha jusqu'à un hôtel sorcier qui n'était pas loin de chez lui, pas question de faire entrer un étranger chez lui, il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu la tête.

D'ailleurs, une fois dans la chambre, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains pour appeler Dobby et lui demanda de revenir le trouver si le lendemain après-midi il n'était pas rentré.

Dobby accepta même s'il semblait mal à l'aise.

Harry soupira et resta encore deux minutes dans la salle de bains pour que cela soit crédible. Il se lava les mains et n'entendit donc pas le POP qui résonna dans la chambre.

Dobby ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant où l'aura de Monsieur le Grand Professeur Snape Monsieur l'avait conduit, mais disparut au signe de l'homme blond avec une courbette. Les humains étaient bien étranges, mais Dobby était heureux de savoir Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur en sécurité et non en danger, il se contenterait de cela.

- Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ? demanda Harry en revenant dans la pièce.

- Maître suffira.

Harry tressaillit et se détourna pour répondre :

- Pas ce nom-là, celui que vous voudrez, mais pas ce nom-là, c'est...

- Si vous avez déjà un Maître, pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? interrogea doucement Severus, ravi au fond que Harry ne puisse pas le remplacer par le premier venu.

- Parce que... parce que... C'est compliqué.

- Cela l'est toujours. C'est même le principe de ces relations, il est parfois difficile de se rappeler que ce n'est qu'un jeu.

- Et pourquoi cela devrait-il rester un jeu ? s'énerva Harry.

- Parce que, mon jeune ami, si ce n'est pas un jeu, cela perd son sens et cela devient dangereux. Pensez-y comme à un rôle de théâtre. Personne ne peut jouer toute sa vie, on doit poser le masque sinon il colle à la peau et ce n'est plus un choix, c'est une prison.

- Vous parlez comme lui.

- Sans doute parce que c'est le discours de tout dominant conscient de son rôle. Vous trouverez toujours des sadiques qui seront ravis d'avoir un esclave à vie, un prisonnier consentant en quelque sorte, mais ce sont juste des violeurs qui ont su se maîtriser suffisamment pour ne pas enfreindre la loi.

- Et si je suis mieux en prison ? C'est mon droit, non ? s'emporta Harry

- Alors vous devez respecter celui de votre Maître de ne pas vouloir être un geôlier. C'est son choix.

- Je sais. Mais il me manque tant, s'effondra Harry en larmes.

Severus s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous manque le plus ? Le jeu ou lui ?

Harry s'étrangla et Severus se tut, se contentant de lui caresser le dos. Ce n'est que parce qu'il tendait l'oreille qu'il entendit la phrase d'Harry :

- Je suis désolé, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir jouer avec vous.

Severus sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais pris le compagnon de jeu de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas voulu commencer avec vous. Allez donc le retrouver.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. A faire pour lui et pour moi...

- N'ayez pas l'air si déconfit, il ne vous a pas demandé de battre un dragon.

- J'aurais préféré, sourit doucement Harry.

- Racontez-moi.

- Pourquoi m'écouteriez-vous ? Je vous ai déjà assez fait perdre votre temps.

- Le jeu n'est pas ma vie, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Je jouerai une autre fois. Pour le moment, je me fais une joie de permettre à un couple de se retrouver.

- Un bon samaritain.

- N'ai-je pas l'air d'un ange ?

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé les anges ainsi, le mien est du genre ténébreux, essaya de plaisanter Harry. Bon, si vous le voulez... Connaissez-vous l'Angleterre ?

- J'y suis allé. Entre les deux guerres.

- Vous savez donc qu'il y a eu la guerre.

- Oui. Et que mon pays n'a pas voulu intervenir. J'en suis désolé. Même si malheureusement je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été surpris. Ce pays est trop grand, il en oublie qu'il y en a d'autres.

- J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer avant de parler à d'autres de vos compatriotes, je n'aurais pas eu à...

- La vérité est cruelle, mais elle est préférable au mensonge. Toujours. A long terme au moins.

- C'est tout à fait ce qu'il pourrait dire. Et je ne vois pas encore à long terme... Mais je ne veux pas débattre. Cela étant, j'ai... participé à cette guerre et maintenant... je me sens inutile.

- Votre participation à la guerre n'a-t-elle pas suffi à rendre votre vie utile ?

- J'aimerais être utile pour autre chose que donner la mort.

- Je vois. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais... Donc, vous voulez travailler mais pour être utile ?

- Oui, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'entends moi-même par utile et je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- On peut déjà éliminer la politique, j'imagine...

Harry acquiesça

- je vous déconseille aussi l'associatif, vous aurez l'impression de vous battre contre des moulins à vents...

Harry soupira

- Qu'aimez-vous faire ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'aimez-vous faire dans la vie ? Que faites-vous pour vous détendre ?

- Euh... J'aimais voler.

Severus décida de ne pas relever que Harry avait parlé à l'imparfait bien que cela lui serrât le cœur... Il fallait la jouer serré, il devait trouver quelque chose... Tout en réfléchissant, il enchaîna :

- Oui, mais le Quidditch n'est pas assez utile, c'est ça ?

- Non... J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant gâté.

- Mais non. Trouver son futur métier n'est jamais chose facile et encore moins lorsqu'on a longtemps pensé qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir auquel penser.

- J'avais pensé à entrer dans les Aurors, mais... J'aimerai faire quelque chose de pacifique et pour les générations futures... mais non...

- A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

- A enseigner. Mais je n'ai que mes ASPICs et ils ne sont même pas très bons.

Severus retint la flamme qui lui montait aux yeux. Bien sûr, enseignant, et à Poudlard bien sûr... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Harry serait sûrement un enseignant parfait, compatissant, patient, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été... C'était sans doute parce que l'enseignement n'avait jamais été un choix pour lui, mais une obligation, une couverture pour son rôle d'espion d'abord puis de double espion ensuite qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme possible carrière... Enfin, il ferait une auto-analyse plus tard, Harry tenait une piste. Il l'encouragea :

- Vous pouvez toujours passer des diplômes universitaires. Et enseigner en tant qu'assistant le temps d'avoir votre Maîtrise. Cela vous permettrait de faire vos armes si je puis dire sur le terrain et au pire si finalement vous n'aimez pas enseigner, vous pourrez toujours devenir chercheur, cela aussi est utile.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était à la fois enthousiasmant et pragmatique comme approche. Il regarda attentivement le blond. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Severus quand il parlait et si on faisait abstraction de ses cheveux et de ses yeux clairs...

- Quelle matière choisiriez-vous ? le questionna son aîné, parce que c'était une bonne question mais surtout pour échapper à l'examen visuel, il avait trop peur que Harry ne finisse par découvrir la supercherie, il fallait qu'il revienne à ses réflexions. Vite.

Harry secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et réfléchit à haute voix :

- La plus logique serait DCFM, mais cela me rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs je crois.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, imitant inconsciemment Severus quand il réfléchissait.

- Les Potions, je pourrais lui demander de l'aide, mais est-ce qu'il voudra ? Et puis, il dira que ce n'est pas un choix personnel ; Etude des Moldus, pourquoi pas mais... ; je n'ai jamais été très doué en Sortilèges ; je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Neville en Botanique ni avec Hagrid en Soins aux Créatures magiques ; je n'ai jamais fait ni Runes ni Arithmancie... Métamorphose. Métamorphose oui, ou Potions s'il me le permet.

- Vous avez fini de marmonner ?

- Pardon, décidément, je suis de bien piètre compagnie. Je crois que j'ai trouvé, mais il faut que je me renseigne car pour l'instant ça reste théorique...

- Mais vous avez une piste.

- Oui, et je vous remercie pour ça.

- L'idée était en vous.

- Mais vous m'avez aidé à la faire germer.

- Alors, j'ai accompli mon travail d'ange gardien.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ou jamais pendant le service ?

- Je ne refuse jamais un verre proposé si gentiment.

Severus savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais comment refuser de voir son amour un peu plus longtemps ? Et puis, une fois sur le terrain des banalités, il devrait pouvoir jouer son rôle sans faire écho à son vrai lui. Tant pis, sinon il trouverait toujours une solution au dernier moment. Décidément, son côté gryffondor se manifestait de plus en plus, il devrait peut-être aller consulter... Il sourit et emmagasina autant qu'il put d'images de Harry, son odeur, son sourire retrouvé, son rire même après quelques verres. Qui savait quand il le reverrait ? Même si pour la première fois, il envisageait le quand et non plus le si. Mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser. L'espoir pouvait être aussi dangereux que le désespoir.

Revenu à l'hôtel, il appela Dobby et rentra à Poudlard. C'était à Harry de jouer maintenant et de savoir à quel jeu il voulait jouer.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Harry, il s'endormit sans avoir le cœur serré. Enfin moins serré.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Harry sourit : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry avait un but. Son sourire se fit carnassier.

A nous deux Severus Snape.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ?

Désolée, je voulais faire un lemon, mais finalement, que Harry trahisse Severus... Même si c'était en fait Severus... Bref, promis, lemon et happy end dans le prochain et dernier chapitre :b !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

**allia **:J'espère que tu es moins inquiète maintenant. Merci pour ta review^^

**anitadraz** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, j'en rougi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, on commence à remonter la pente. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, vraiment je suis ravi que cette fic te plaise pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui m'ont poussé à écrire.

**hermione255** : Merci de ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.

**Litany** : Si Poufsouffle est une insulte dans la bouche de Severus, j'en suis désolée pour toi ma blairotte^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous ma chérie.

**nana22 **: La fin est mieux là non ? Merci pour ta review^^


	9. Sauvés

**Kikou c'est moi ^_^**

Dernier chapitre de cette fic^^

Je sais, normalement je devais poster Dessous dessus, mais ça ne tardera pas rassurez-vous^^ Je voulais finir cette histoire, la fin d'une fic me rend toujours un peu triste mais bon…

Attention, on est toujours dans une fic yaoi, toujours BDSM, et je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Si une des trois affirmations ci-dessus vous étonne, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, au revoir !

Pour tous ceux et celles qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !

MERCI à tous ceux qui reviewent, j'espère que cette happy end au citron vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvés.**

Severus attendait dans son bureau, essayant de ne pas trop anticiper sur la prochaine visite. Perry Salve. Alias Harry Potter. Harry était passé au Ministère faire valider ce pseudonyme.

Severus avait lui-même beaucoup joué avec les anagrammes possibles du nom de son aimé car Merlin savait que Harry était un sacré pari (Parry) et des plus chauds (Hotter) dans tous les sens du terme.

Il se serait inquiété du prénom choisi, Perry, à cause du jeu de mot avec le verbe français périr, mais d'un il savait que c'était le prénom le plus proche du vrai et le plus simple à faire, histoire de pouvoir se retourner si on l'appelait Harry et prétendre avoir mal entendu, ce qui prouvait que le gryffondor avait pour une fois vraiment réfléchi, et de deux il y avait ce nom de famille. Salve. Severus refusait de penser qu'à deux consonnes près cela ressemblerait au sien. Non, il ne voulait pas penser ça. Car le plus important était ce que signifiait ce nom. Sauvé en latin. Et du coup tout prenait sens. Harry avait péri, mais il était maintenant sauvé et cela seul comptait. Et non il ne penserait pas que en inversant juste deux lettres, il y avait un jeu de mot dans sa propre langue car en anglais…

Un coup à la porte interrompit fort à propos pour une fois le cours de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie. Harry était sauvé et il voulait encore lui parler. Rien que cela était inespéré, même si c'était seulement le Directeur qu'il venait voir et une seule fois pour le reste de sa vie.

Severus ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir d'un sort informulé.

Et resta ébahi devant l'apparence du jeune homme qui la passait. Harry n'était pas sous glamour car il ne sentait pas d'aura magique, ce dont il se félicita car cela aussi prouvait que Harry avait soigneusement planifié son retour : un glamour aurait été épuisant et repérable alors que là... Certes, pour qui savait quoi chercher, on retrouvait les traits de Harry Potter, mais il avait suffisamment changé pour qu'à première vue on le prenne pour quelqu'un d'autre et qui irait donc chercher Harry Potter chez un inconnu sans cicatrice, cadeau d'adieu de Voldemort, Severus le savait, sa marque ayant également disparu, aux yeux verts étincelants que ne masquait plus aucune paire de lunettes et aux cheveux d'un brun doré scintillant, disciplinés en catogan...

Severus était bien décidé à ne pas parler le premier, et s'y tenait d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de supplier Harry de revenir, de lui revenir. Il était si beau, lui sans être lui, ou plutôt plus lui que Severus l'avait jamais rêvé. Il en venait à se dire que cela valait presque la peine que Harry Potter ait péri... Un phénix... Finalement, ce mot de code avait été bien choisi et avait plus de sens qu'il ne l'avait supposé...

Les deux hommes... car si Harry avait toujours une silhouette frêle, il était un homme, aucune équivoque n'était possible face à ce visage qui ne se cachait plus et cette démarche assurée et altière sans être hautaine... Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment puis Severus fit un signe vers le fauteuil en face de lui et Harry y prit place sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Severus... Mon Maître... Non, pas encore, juste Severus... Il est si beau, mon ange ténébreux, mon homme en noir, mon homme à moi. Oui, il m'appartient autant que je suis à lui et je vais lui prouver... Mais d'abord, lui montrer... Ne pas lui laisser voir qu'il me trouble, comme depuis toujours, comme pour toujours...

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur, je vous remercie de me recevoir.

Le vouvoiement était naturel, mais que le titre avait été dur à dire, comme il avait voulu dire autre chose...

Ah... Nous sommes donc revenus à un formalisme poli... Je le savais. Après tout, il n'est là que pour ça, pour cette recommandation... Bâillonne ton cœur, Severus, il ne te hait pas assez pour ne pas même t'adresser la parole et il est venu en personne au lieu de se contenter d'un hibou... Même si c'est juste pour se venger en te montrant quel homme magnifique ne sera plus jamais tien, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Profite donc de ces quelques minutes que tu transformeras en souvenirs quand ils ne seront plus douloureux.

- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel, Monsieur Salve.

Il avait failli faire un lapsus révélateur.

Comme Harry aurait préféré qu'il se trompe dans l'ordre des lettres... Il était sûr que son aîné avait vu le jeu sur les mots, tous les jeux...

- J'aimerais intégrer ce cursus universitaire, continua Harry en faisant apparaître un parchemin et en le tendant à Severus en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher...

Je ne peux pas le toucher, je ne pourrais plus jouer la comédie...

Il ne veut même pas te toucher, Severus, ça fait plus mal que tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais pourtant...

-... mais, même compte tenu des circonstances, et sur ce dernier mot sa voix réussit à trahir à la fois son exaspération vis-à-vis de l'admiration béate qu'on lui portait, sa douleur résiduelle face à la guerre et un soupçon d'autodérision à la grande admiration de Severus qui ne le savait pas si doué, oui, Harry Potter avait vraiment évolué, mes notes d'ASPICs leur ont paru trop faibles et l'administration m'a donc demandé un mot de vous, attestant que mes notes ne reflètent pas mes capacités.

Harry s'arrêta là, non sans crainte : une telle phrase lui aurait valu, du temps de sa scolarité, une répartie acide et bien sentie sur ses capacités ou plutôt sur leur absence... Mais Severus ne ferait plus ça maintenant... En fait, il ne savait pas s'il en était content ou pas... Il était maso après tout et il devait avouer qu'il avait bien souvent admiré la maestria de son professeur à rabaisser les élèves d'une remarque incendiaire, même s'il en faisait les frais.

Severus se mordit la langue pour retenir la phrase pleine d'ironie mordante qui lui venait par réflexe : non certes, vos notes ne reflètent pas vos capacités, auquel cas vous n'auriez que des Trolls... On ne se défait pas ainsi de 40 ans de mauvais esprit et de torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons... Bref... Ceci dit, il pourrait peut-être quand même surprendre Harry et qui sait... Oui, cela pouvait valoir le coup... C'était purement intéressé, mais il était un serpentard et un serpentard amoureux qui plus est...

- Saviez-vous que j'ai créé à Poudlard une classe préparatoire sur le modèle moldu ? Au départ, je pensais juste à votre promotion, car vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir souffert des "circonstances" du déroulement de votre septième année, mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que cela ouvrait bien plus de portes aux élèves, sans compter que cette année supplémentaire était pour beaucoup bénéfique, une année généraliste de plus avant de devoir choisir une orientation. J'ai donc fait valider par le Ministère un Diplôme Complémentaire. Je sais que Neville Longdubat a intégré sans difficultés le Master de Botanique grâce à cela.

Harry cilla à peine en entendant le nom d'un de ses rares amis survivants et Severus s'en réjouit.

- Bien sûr, je vous écrirai cette recommandation si cela ne vous intéresse pas.

- Non, non, au contraire, l'interrompit presque Harry, c'est juste que j'ignorais l'existence de cette possibilité... Cela m'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives...

- Le Ministère n'aime pas tellement en parler car les places sont limitées et comme de plus il n'en est pas à l'initiative...

Severus n'en dit pas plus, son ton suffisait à dire tout ce qu'il pensait des crétins qui dirigeait le Monde Sorcier Anglais... Le pire étant sans doute qu'ils n'étaient justement pas les pires qui existaient... C'est bien Severus, concentre-toi sur les manques géopolitiques et pas sur la façon suggestive dont il a prononcé nouvelles perspectives...

- Dois-je remplir un quelconque formulaire ?

- Non, simplement, si vous voulez rester Perry Salve, il va falloir vous faire passer pour un élève étranger. Nous avons déjà un élève de Durmstang, mais... non, pas de Beauxbâtons cette année. Pourrez-vous tenir ce rôle et faire comme si Poudlard vous était étranger ?

- Je suis conscient que ce sera difficile, mais _je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, _ajouta-t-il en français.

- _Je le pense aussi_, répondit aussitôt Severus dans la même langue.

J'ai vu un éclair dans ses yeux, j'en jurerais... Severus, retiens-toi... En même temps, comment faire alors qu'il vient de s'alanguir dans le fauteuil de mon bureau... Comme si toute tension l'avait quitté...

J'ai vu un éclair dans ses yeux, j'en jurerais... Se détendre... Harry, c'est le moment ou jamais. _Allons-y_.

- Bien, puisque ce point est réglé, j'aimerais passer au suivant... Severus, reprit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Et quel est-il, Harry ? rétorqua aussitôt Severus.

- _Toi et moi_. lança Harry en français. Vous et moi, ajouta-t-il, pas tout à fait à l'aise avec le tutoiement.

Severus ne répondit rien, trop occupé à ne pas se faire de fausse joie.

Harry inspira profondément et continua.

- J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, j'ai trouvé un but à atteindre par moi-même, je vais enseigner la Métamorphose... ou les Potions, ajouta-t-il sans oser regarder son aîné dans les yeux, aux générations futures, parce que je veux être utile mais sans combattre, enfin, corrigea-t-il au reniflement ironique de Severus, sans combattre autre chose que l'indifférence et la bêtise de bandes de cornichons face « à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ou à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... » En contrepartie, je veux revenir. Je veux être Perry Salve pour les autres, mais pour toi, je veux être Harry Potter mais aussi Harry Slave, j'ai soigneusement choisi mon nom de scène comme tu l'avais sûrement deviné et je suis on ne peut plus sérieux et décidé. J'ai réfléchi, grâce aux rencontres que j'ai faites à travers mes voyages...

Harry décida d'être absolument honnête.

- Tu sais, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux de honte rétrospective, j'ai failli...

Il s'interrompit. Non, il ne pouvait pas être plus précis, mais il était sûr que Severus avait compris.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu. Parce que ce n'était pas toi.

- Je sais.

Severus attendit que les yeux de Harry se relèvent et se posent sur lui et d'un geste, changea la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

- Tu...

- Ne va pas croire que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, ajouta précipitamment Severus en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser... Je voulais... J'étais...

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, avoua Severus.

- Je sais que tu étais inquiet aussi et je comprends bien pourquoi. Tu sais, Dobby est un elfe extraordinaire, mais sa surveillance n'est pas très discrète, répondit Harry la voix rieuse. Mais j'étais content de ne pas être entièrement livré à moi-même. Et de savoir que je pouvais compter sur toi au cas où. C'est pourquoi...

- Es-tu vraiment sûr ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui.

- Mais je te veux toi. Severus, s'il te plaît, reprends-moi. Maître, s'il vous plaît, je veux être de nouveau à vous. Cela fait si longtemps.

Severus céda. Oui, cela faisait trop longtemps et il ne voulait pas se battre. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer et c'était ce que Harry voulait. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il accepterait ce que la vie lui apportait de bonheur.

Il soupira, se leva et tendit la main à Harry.

- Viens.

Une demande muette à Poudlard et la porte de ses anciens appartements, de leurs appartements se matérialisa.

Harry s'aperçut que tout était resté bizarrement exactement à la même place que le jour de son départ, mais un regard au visage de Severus lui suffit pour savoir que les questions pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient tout le temps maintenant. Oui, tout le temps.

Alors ? La fin vous plaît ? Non, pas taper, d'accord, d'accord, je mets le lemon final... Vous n'avez pas d'humour :b

Severus entraîna Harry dans leur chambre, sur leur lit, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

Harry s'allongea docilement, attirant Severus sur lui. Severus essaya de se maintenir sur ses bras tendus, pour ne pas l'écraser, mais Harry voulait justement sentir tout le poids de son amant, sentir leurs peaux s'épouser et d'un sort informulé, il les déshabilla tous les deux avant de poser ses mains au creux du dos de son amant et de le plaquer contre lui. Severus se laissa faire, non sans murmurer une menace à l'oreille de l'impatient, ravi de voir Harry frissonner.

Il s'empara de sa bouche, l'explorant à l'envi, retrouvant ce goût inimitable qui lui avait tant manqué. Harry gémissait sous les assauts de cette langue experte et ses mains et ses jambes se crochetèrent autour de Severus, comme pour se fondre en lui, ne jamais le lâcher, se perdre dans sa chaleur, dans son amour qu'il sentait irradier et entrer en lui.

Severus s'arrêta doucement, posant des baisers papillons sur tout le visage déjà empourpré, voulant savoir ce que Harry désirait, qu'il continue ou qu'il passe à une séance.

Harry hésita. Il laissa ses mains dessiner des arabesques dans le dos de son amant tout en mordillant ses lèvres. Les deux étaient si tentants mais il ne voulait pas que Severus s'éloigne, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Son regard s'éclaira et il proposa son compromis à son Maître d'une voix si lubrique que celui-ci dut faire appel à tout son self-control.

Harry leva un peu plus les jambes, et cela suffit pour que Severus soit tout contre son entrée. Sans préparation aucune, cela allait être douloureux, mais c'était le souhait de Harry. Severus l'écrasa un peu plus, reprit sa bouche et entra d'un coup sec, ne s'arrêtant qu'au plus profond de la chaleur d'Harry. Il sentait la chair contractée autour de lui pulser, pour le repousser ou au contraire pour l'avaler encore plus, il entendait Harry pleurer, gémir dans sa bouche pour plus, pour encore, et c'était si bon. Il se retira lentement, presque entièrement, et revint tout aussi lentement, à la fois pour ne pas accentuer trop la douleur et pour savourer chaque millimètre de sa progression. Harry le soulevait presque tant il tendait son corps vers lui, ses doigts noués dans sa nuque, ses talons ancrés dans son dos. Severus décida d'avoir pitié et accéléra, laissa son rythme se faire sauvage, prenant et reprenant Harry toujours plus fort, plus vite, plus profond, imprimant la marque de son sexe en lui comme il le faisait de celle de ses dents et de ses lèvres sur sa gorge, se délectant des cris qu'il lui arrachait, de l'abandon qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, de l'amour qu'enfin il avouait.

Une minute, une heure, une vie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait combien de temps cela dura avant que Harry vienne sans même se toucher, son corps s'arquant comme jamais et se contractant autour de Severus, qui le rejoignit.

Harry relâcha ses muscles mais ne desserra pas sa prise, gardant Severus contre lui, sur lui, quémandant des baisers que son aîné lui accordait autant que son souffle encore court le lui permettait.

Un sort de nettoyage et une invocation de drap plus tard, Harry sombrait dans le sommeil, un sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

Severus se décala sur le flanc, attirant à lui son amant avant qu'il ne se plaigne de cet abandon, et l'installant confortablement au creux de son corps, soupira de bonheur.

Tout irait bien. Il ne savait pas très bien comment cela était possible, mais tout irait bien et pour une fois, Severus s'endormit l'espoir au cœur.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors, une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre ?

J'avais promis une happy end au citron, j'ai tenu parole, non ?

**Merci encore une fois à tous et toutes pour vos reviews.**

**RAR aux anonymes :**

anitadraz : désolée pour le cliff, mais c'est trop tentant, j'avoue. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu^^

hermione255 : j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu.

Lalouve : bien d'accord avec toi. J'espère que tu as aimé la fin^^

saturne : merci^^


End file.
